Don and Trixie, their story continued
by simanis
Summary: Don had gotten what he wanted very much, a family of his very own in addition to his dad and Charlie and his family. He has a love of his life, namely his wife Trixie. Together they have a kid, and it almost became a tragedy for them when he almost lost
1. Chapter 1

**Don and Trixie, their story continued.**

_**(Starting with Trixie, then Don and this is the third part, each story could be read on their own.)**_

**(A/N: I have no claim to Numb3rs but only using the characters to spin a yarn of my own. It's all purely for enjoyment and to see what we can spin around them and with them. Trixie is my character and she belongs to Don. Enjoy!)**

**R & R appreciated.**

**Story beta'd by friend Marilyn**

**Chapter 1 - New Beginings**

_Don had gotten what he wanted very much, a family of his very own in addition to his dad and Charlie and his family._

_He has a love of his life, namely his wife Trixie. Together they have a kid, and it almost became a tragedy for them when he almost lost his life…….…._

_**It began with the blissful stage of their newly married lives…**_

_**(remember this is AU but this is what some readers would like to see Don happy with somebody eventually……..)**_

This is bliss. Finally he's home, home with his family, home with his beautiful and talented wife, and an adorable kid, now sleeping on his chest. He sighed and put his hand over his son's curly mop of hair.

He should have known. Their genes are powerful, and his kid is now sporting a mini version of Charlie's mop. He smiled as he remembered when Rick first came into the world, wailing his lungs out.

They had laugh as his very tiny head spotted the curly locks and Charlie had looked at Don and said, "Fair's fair."

Don had smiled and knew at once what he had meant.

When Matthew was born, their dad had said he was the replica of Don as baby.

'_Oh well, they are brothers after all.'_

But he has his mother's adorable dimples.

The vision of his thoughts walked across to where the barbeque stand was. She looked up and their eyes met. He smiled at her, his beautiful Trixie his wife and mother of this little precious sleeping peacefully on his chest and another on the way.

Trixie was two months pregnant and nobody knew for she was still slim as ever.

Trixie said they will announce it during the party for Don.

She stopped turning the meat on the barbeque and looked across to her husband and baby, she felt a nudge, 'Don't they look adorable, sleeping father and son, maybe I'll make Charlie do that but the kids are too big for that picture now." whispered Amita.

He saw Amita nudging her and whispering something to her and Megan. They all laughed . They all laughed again after Amita said something to Megan and Trixie and poor Larry seemed a bit annoyed. Later Millie joined them and Larry left the girls.

Much earlier, a few days ago in one of her visits, May had reported to Don that the director said that he can come back whenever he was ready.

May reported that another AD from LA main office came to take over to relief him. Don was glad that it was this AD, he knew that he was very thorough but this man was more so and May had no problem with him.

Don did asked May what did she thought about Bill and May shyly said,

"We are taking it slow, see how it goes."

Don was glad for both of them, it was time that May had a companion. Bill would be perfect for her.

He could hear his nephews and niece, Charlie's and Amita's kids, playing by the Koi Pond. He could also hear his mother in law shushing them. Probably telling them to be less noisy for Uncle Don and cousin Rick are sleeping.

Chantal had told him that she and Matthew were very glad and proud of not having one but four grandchildren. His in laws have already declared that once he and Trixie got married, Alan's grandkids will also be their grandkids.

The kids really didn't know how lucky they were. They just accepted them naturally as another set of grandparents.

Amita and Charlie had set the rules that Chantal and Matthew were not allowed to give them expensive toys, and the frequency should be only on occasions like birthdays and Christmas.

Oh yea, they obeyed left and right, and then it was just toys, toys, toys…. whenever they came to visit or when they had taken them out, the children came back with more.

Amita just sighed, and she kept the new toys away for a while before she let them have it. Anything they did not play with for sometime was given to Alan to take to the orphanages.

His father in law, Matthew is currently involved in a takeover of a High end Restaurant in the business district. His friend, the owner is in the process of migrating to Europe to be with his married daughter, and he had approached his long time friend, Matthew if he wanted to buy over.

Matthew had talked it over with them and decided that the restaurant business will be beneficial since he said his family has expanded. He also added that family functions could be planned with ease, now that they will be having another restaurant besides the WCR.

In fact, he had sold off some of his other businesses, so that he and Chantal would have more time to spend with their grandchildren. The restaurant business didn't require much of his attention and he could leave it to the professionals to run it.

Presently, someone came and lightly tapped his shoulder, "Donny, are you alright? Do you want me to take Rick from you?"

Alan came and sat near to his son and sleeping grandson.

"It's OK dad, thanks. Rick is still sleeping. He can really sleep, despite the noises. How are you doing Dad, arthritis acting up?"

"No, not much now. Matthew bought me some organic supplements that helped to relieve arthritis, and it really helped. Your father in law is a very generous man in all ways."

"Yea, he is, isn't he? He told Trixie and I that this new restaurant he's buying, he's getting his lawyers to put it in Rick's name. Our Rick will inherit it once he turns eighteen."

"That very nice. Are you happy, Donny?" Alan looked at his eldest, now still a bit pale, and the gauntness is still apparent because of his current situation. He quickly put up his hand, "I know… don't tell me you're very happy." He smiled at his son.

"Yea, dad, I've got my family, and most of all I have my Trixie and Ricky and got my life back, and I am going to enjoy all I can."

"Yes, Donny, I am so very, very happy for you. It was such a terrible fright for all of us not once but twice, but I am very glad to say that Trix girl took it all very well. She took charge of things and once again Matthew came to the rescue and you got better much quicker, isn't it?"

"Yes dad. I hope Adrian, Sarah and Mook can make it today."

"Yes, I heard that Sarah is pregnant now?" Alan asked Don.

"Yes, Adrian is in cloud nine, he is so very happy and, I have something to say to you. We were going to announce it later but I want to tell you now."

"Oh my, Trix is expecting again?"

"Aw dad… you stole my thunder and how come you're so smart?"

"I may be old and doddering but I noticed things, at my last visit I saw that you were mighty happy and if you weren't still infirmed, I think you'll be doing a jig and a dance."

"Never!" Don said, eyes crinkling at the sides which made him looked younger.

Alan looked at his son and smiled, "I so glad for both of you. I hoped to live a longer life to see all my grandchildren grow up."

"You will dad, you will, the kids will make sure of it."

They both sat in companionable silence. They could hear the kids' and Conchita's laughter.

Matthew, that is Matthew Eppes, Alan's eldest grandson is nearly eight and Michael is six plus and Michele the only girl is three and the little one Rick or Federick sleeping on Don's chest is going to be one very soon.

His other grandparents said, they will celebrate Rick's birthday later, now they just have the thanksgiving party for Don.

Alan looked at his happy son and sleeping grandson, he thought yes, they have a lot to give thanks for.

ooooooooOOOooooooo

**Three months ago.**

Don came back from work, and he had collected their mail on his way up . He came into the room, went up and kissed his wife who was feeding baby Rick with a bottle of milk, "Pixie, a very important looking letter for you. Government stamp and all."

"Is it? Maybe a request for us to play in some charity function. Can you open it for me, dear?"

"No, you open, I'll take Rick." Trixie was about to burp Rick after his milk.

"Com'on little guy, let's go to the other room and not disturb mommy.

Come let's do the burp, burp." Don put Rick on his shoulder and proceeded to burp him.

"Oh goodness me, Don!" Trixie, who is usually calm and collected came into the room and waved the letter at Don.

"What is it?"

"They want me to perform solo at the Governor's Ball at the end of the month.

Don knew about the Governor's Ball which was held in a well known hotel. He had a memo from the Governor requesting security for that night.

Don had already set the ball rolling by getting some of his people on it. Megan and David would lead the teams, and he had called for a meeting this coming Friday.

"That's great! Congratulations, my dear." Don went up and kissed her.

"But…but…"

"No buts, you go on ahead and knock them out, darling."

"But… it's scary…I have not played to such an audience before."

"Nah.. it's just like your usual performances."

"No, it's not. I don't have the whole orchestra with me, and Jules is not there. Oh no, I don't think I can do this."

"Now you're being silly. You're a great performer, and you have given private concerts before. They had scrutinized and checked and double checked before they invite anyone to perform. You must be in their good books and your reputation shows. You're great pianist, no, no the greatest."

"You are prejudice Don, but thank you kindly. Umm then this calls for a celebration?" Trixie very impishly wraggle her eyebrows and making goo goo face at Don.

Don laughed and handed a now sleeping Rick to Trixie.

"How come the little guy sleeps so easily when you are holding him?"

"Because papa is boring and doesn't play with him, so he goes to sleep."

"Oh yea?"

"Oh yea." Don laughed.

Later in the night in their bedroom, Don came out of the bathroom, towel round his hips and another towel rubbing his head, "So have you seriously thought about it?"

"Not really. I'll think about it tomorrow and have a talk with Jules. Now I have something to show you."

"What's that? The house? You've found it?"

They had decided to sell the condo and look for a house with lots of space inside and outside. Trixie didn't want to give it to the agents but to look for it themselves. This way there wouldn't be any rush. They could take their time. Once they had confirmed the house, only then they will get the agent for it and put their condo on the market. Trixie had collected a lot of brochures on houses for sale from various agencies.

"Yes, look at this?"

"No, I am not interested in looking at houses. We shouldn't be doing that at night."

"Really?" Trixie slowly pulled all the brochures away and dropped them on the floor.

Don lowered the lighting and climbed onto the bed, Trixie snuggled close and no words were needed.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**(One soppy chapter, another half we are on the way to whump…)**

Thanks to my friend Marilyn for the beta.

Would love to hear from you, my readers, I know you are out there. 

Chapter 2 – The Happenings

_(Trixie received an invitation to perform at the Governor's Annual Ball…)_

The next morning, Trixie called to Jules, her mentor, conductor and friend. She told him about the invitation. Jules told her he knew about it and asked her what was the problem, and Trixie told him about her misgivings.

Trixie wanted to stop traveling and look after Rick, but Jules begged her not to give up. Instead he wanted her to take half a year to look after her new born baby and to come back at least for special occasions and invitations. She told Don, and he agreed that she should not give up but does as Jules suggested.

Jules said, "Trixie, this is nothing new to you. You are a first class pianist, one of the very best and the youngest. You can do this. This is certainly an honor to get selected to play in this grand occasion. Go on, accept it, and we'll go through the pieces you'll be playing."

After a bit more persuasion, Trixie said she would do it.

Jules made arrangements to come over to the condo to discuss what pieces she would play. The day before she rang her mother to have her bring Conchita to help look after Rick while she had her discussion with Jules.

That morning, her mother called. "Darling, why don't you pack Rick's things, and bring him to us for the day. You can come and get him when Don gets home."

"That's lovely, mom. Thanks. I'll bring him to you in an hour. That alright with you?"

"Yes, anytime. See you then, and drive carefully."

"Yes, mother dear, thank you."

ooooooooOOOooooooo

Once she had accepted the invitation to play at the Governor's Ball, she practiced with Jules giving her some guidance. They had selected four pieces to play.

She practiced in the late mornings when she finished her daily chores. Sometimes she brought Rick to her mother, and sometimes her mother and Conchita came to her place while she practiced.

Her piano music floated down from the Condo to the lower floors, and after a few days, people from around and near her Condo stopped to listen to her playing. She played flawlessly, and she was making such beautiful music, that after her playing, loud clapping was heard.

Conchita had been staying with Trixie and Don for a few days while Chantal and Matthew took a trip to New York.

Conchita was cleaning the living room while Trixie was playing, and Rick was sleeping in his cot. From the window, Conchita saw people gathering around. When Trixie finished the last note, Conchita told her that people below were clapping.

Trixie, curious, walked to the open glass doors, stepped out to the patio, and looked down.

She smiled and waved to people. Some of them friends she made after she came to the condo as Mrs. Don Eppes.

"Thank you for listening," she called out.

More clapping and she smiled again and went inside.

She told Don what had happened when he came back. Don teased her and said, "Did they ask for an encore?"

Trixie made a dramatic action with her hands and said, "Well, if they had asked, I would play more but alas…… your wife's playing was not that good."

"Oh you cheeky imp." Don grabbed Trixie by the waist, and soon, she was shrieking with laughter.

Don caught hold of her face and gave her a kiss. They looked at each other and kissed again, this time with passion. They were so involved with each other, they did not hear the 'ahems….' ahemming away .

Trixie heard, and when one eye opened, she saw Conchita standing by the doorway. Her hand pulled at Don to get his attention, but he didn't let go.

"Ow!" Don jerked up and looked at Trixie who was all smiles as she pointed to the door. Trixie had pulled at his hair, whatever she could grab, with her fingers to get his attention.

"Ah..oh yes Conchita?"

"Shall I heat your dinner now ahh ahh s….Don?"

Conchita was still not able to call Don without pausing. Don had told her to call him that instead of Sir.

Trixie used to laugh when initially she had called Sir then followed by Don.

She said Conchita had knighted Don, therefore Sir Don.

"It's alright, Conny. I'll heat up Don's dinner. Rick has gone to sleep?"

"Yes, bambino has slept, such a good bambino, he knew it was time for bed."

"Right, then off you go too. I'll see you in the morning, night Conny."

"Yes, Night Conny, thanks." Don echoed Trixie.

The day of the Governor's Ball came, and Don was suddenly called back to the office by the Director. He said he was sorry to call him back, but it was imperative that he get back to office ASAP.

Don was unhappy that he could not accompany Trixie to the ball.

Trixie was unhappy, but she didn't show it, " Go on, no problem, I'll get Jules to go with me."

Don wanted to get Charlie for her, but she said no. It was not nice to get Charlie at the last minute, and no, no she didn't want to bother either parent.

Don told her he would try to get back, but Trixie wouldn't allow him to do that.

"You go back. It must be important that they called you back. Don't worry about me. But I'll be glad if you could manage to come to the hotel later."

The venue where the Governor's Ball was held was in a very well known, prestigious hotel in the business district.

"No promise, but I'll try. Megan, David and the gang will be there to hear you if not see you. They are all on duty. It was a special request from the Governor to have the familiar faces around him for security."

"Right then, I'll see you if you can make it. Don't worry too much about it if you can't make it, dear. You take care alright?"

"Oh, about Conchita and Rick, OK, this time I will call your dad. No, no, I don't want you to drive up and down. Let me talk to your dad first ."

Don picked up the house phone and called Matthew and explained the situation to him and after he put down the phone, he turned to Trixie who had heard only Don's side of the conversation.

"You mom and dad are coming in an hour's time. They will pick up Rick and Conchita and Rick can stay overnight, so that you will have a good rest after your recital. They will also drop you off at the hotel. You need not drive. If I am unable to come to the hotel, I'll get Megan or David to drive you home. Got that, either Megan or David and no one else."

"Wow, my husband the arranger. Next time I throw a party, you can arrange everything for me.

"Next time you throw a party, you won't need me at all. You know Dad and Amita will come running." Don said and poked at her pert nose.

"Come, let's go and see our son before I go back to the office. I have to tell him that his mamma is deserting him for the night."

"No, I'll complain to him that his daddy is deserting his mamma tonight."

Don whispered in her ear, "I will spend the whole night with you. We will play all night long."

Trixie poked him and laughed all the way to Rick's room.

Conchita was playing with Rick and when she saw Don and Trixie, she stood up and said, "Bambino just finished his bottle of milk. He's in a playful mood."

"Good, then I want to talk with him."

Trixie laughed, "You mean talk TO him, dear. Conny, Mom and Daddy will be coming to pick us up. Don has to go into the office now. You get Rick's things ready. He's staying the night with you all. We'll pick him up tomorrow."

"Ok, that's good, I'll pack his things. I'll take more just in case."

Conchita went out and Don said, "Take more just in case what?"

Trixie laughed, "Just in case mom and daddy decided to keep him longer."

"No way, I'll pick him up tomorrow early in the morning." Don said.

"What, daddy doesn't want to play with mommy, Ricky…."

"No, we play then we go and pick him." Don played along.

"But mommy wants to play till the morning….." Trixie pretended to pout.

"Ok, then we leave Ricky at Grampy's for a whole week."

"You rotter! Then mommy will go to Grampy's for the whole week too."

"OK, then daddy will go to Grampy's for a whole week too."

They both started to laugh, and Ricky heard his parents' laughter. He started to wriggle about wanting to be carried.

They saw him and laughed again. Don went down and picked him up from his crib.

"Hey little fella, no,no, daddy and mommy will not leave you, but only for tonight for mommy has an important engagement, alright?"

Don gave him a kiss and turned to Trixie, "Dear, I have to make a move. You take real care OK. You can always signal to any of the security people there, if you wanted Megan or David, right?"

Trixie nodded, taking Ricky from Don. They kissed and Don went out, "Thanks Connie." He called out to Conchita.

ooooooooOOOooooooo

After the applause died down, the Governor stepped up to thank Trixie personally in front of the guests, and he introduced the VP to her. They talked a bit, and Trixie could see the security hovering very near.

Must be because of the VP. They talked a bit, and then one of the FBI agents came up to the Governor and whispered.

He nodded and said to the VP, "We have to make a move now."

They both excused themselves and went off. The crowd was mingling once again.

Megan came up to Trixie, " Trixie, come and follow me."

Trixie collected her small evening bag and went with Megan.

Trixie followed Megan, and they walked across the ballroom and got outside in the corridor.

Megan held on to her, "What's the matter Megan? Expecting trouble?"

"Maybe, but Don will have my head if I don't get you out of here soon."

"I can go off by myself, Megan, if you are needed back there."

"No problem, I can go back there after I send you home."

"Really, I'm alright to go by myself."

"No Trixie, I have explicit instructions from Don, and I obey my AD. That was a very lovely performance there Trixie. You are really very talented. The guests were enthralled with your playing."

"Thank you Megan. I enjoyed it very much too. I miss my touring days. The excitement of playing in front a large audience thrills me to bits. Please don't tell Don. I don't want him to think he stopped my career. I had my days at that, now I am very contented with my husband and baby. I could sit still the whole day just looking at them both."

Megan laughed and said, "You really love Don very much, don't you? When you were young, not that you are old now, but you know what I mean, I suspected that you already cared for Don, correct?"

"Yes, truthfully, I was already very fond of him by the time I left for Switzerland, but then I knew that it was not right then, so I waited. I had confided in my parents when I was in London." at this Trixie stopped and looked at Megan.

"You know what my parents said to me then?"

"What? That Don's too old for you?"

"No, Megan, my parents told me to go for it. I was ecstatic, jumping for joy and I was eighteen. I told myself I will wait for another two years, and then I will make my move."

"You will make a move on Don, Oh Trixie, I wish I had known this. I would have helped you more. Each time when I talk privately with Don, I could feel him clamping up when your name came up in our discussion. Nothing bad, all good and we were all very, very proud of your success, especially Don."

"Yea, I know all about that now."

"Did you meet up finally?"

"Yea, I came back without my parents knowing one year before my marriage. We spent a whole 5 days in a cabin by the woods. It was fantastic, being with Don all the time. He taught me how to sit quietly and look at the scenes from a mountain top. We swam and sat side by side for hours trying to catch our dinner." Trixie laughed.

"What?" Megan asked while guiding Trixie out of the hotel to the parking lot.

"We couldn't seem to catch any fish that day, so we cooked what we had in the fridge, bacon and eggs, for dinner with a few pieces of cucumber. We had to do some real shopping else we would starve."

Megan smiled, and now she knew why Don took off secretly that particular year, and his secretary wouldn't tell them a thing, just that Don had gone on vacation.

And she was thinking that he must have gone to Charlie's place to be with his people for he came back all happy and smiling.

"Alright, where do you want to be dropped, your house or your parents. I know that Rick is with your parents."

"My parents' place please. I'll get Don to come and pick us up there."

"No problem. I'll let Don know. Don is still at the Hotel."

"He's at the hotel? I didn't see him. He didn't show his face in the ballroom."

"No, he didn't accept the invitation to go in there, but he hung around trying not to be noticeable. He met the Governor and the VP earlier though."

Some twenty five minutes later Trixie got out of Megan's car and thanked her and told her to remind Don for her.

"No problem, I will see you some other time. I miss little Rick. Has he grown much?"

"Yes, he's grown this much." Trixie said putting her thumb and forefinger out for Megan to see.

"Ha, ha… measuring him every week I bet. OK Goodnight then, bye."

" Bye Megan, see you soon. Thanks for the lift."

Megan saw her going up to the vast doorway of her parent's home. She waved and drove off.

She hoped nothing happened. She put back on her two way mini radio earplug in her right ear and drove back to the hotel as quick as she could.

_Earlier.._

While Trixie was playing on her piano to an enthralled audience of the Governor's guests and the Vice President, Megan walked about in the vast ballroom, a voice came on.

"Anything Megan?" David asked.

"Nothing unusual, your end?"

"Nope nothing. Hold on Megan, Don wants a word with you. Here Don, you can talk to Megan here." David held out a tiny mic towards Don. They were at the other end of the ballroom.

"Megan, I need a favor. Would you please send Trixie home as soon as she has finished."

"Are you expecting trouble, Don? Of course I will personally send Trixie home."

"FBI heard some rumors that a group of radicals is going to crash the party. I have already got more agents in, and hopefully after Trixie's performance, I can get the VP to leave with his entourage. Trixie might want to go back to her parents. Rick is there with them. I won't see her. I need to get to the VP's security, thanks Megan."

Present:

Megan came back into the ballroom, there were still people eating and dancing. She looked around, and she spoke to her hidden mic.

"David, anything happening?"

"Ah Megan, you're back. Yes, we have arrested four people trying to sneak in via the kitchen. Eric and his people caught them sneaking around. We searched the downstairs parking lot and found some arsenal- handguns and smoke bombs. It looked like they had not taken any with them, but we can't be sure.

Don had a hard time persuading the Governor to leave. They were at the special room at the end of the corridor."

"Right, you and your men stay where you are. I'll go and see Don."

"Bill, you have to leave, we can't be sure that there's no one else." Don was trying to persuade the Governor to leave with his entourage. He had successfully seen the VP leave with his people some twenty minutes ago.

The Governor didn't want to leave, saying that this was his Ball. He needed to be there with his guests, a lot of them foreign dignitaries too.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and some screaming was heard from the Ballroom.

Megan burst into the room, " Don!"

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Don and Trixie, their story continued.**

**(A/N: As I have said earlier, I have no claim to Numb3rs but only using the characters to spin a yarn of my own. This is based on the original characters and it's in the future that I made up for them. Megan never left, Colby left, David's married and there's no Robin etc.**

**It's all purely for enjoyment and to see what we can spin around them and with them. Trixie is my character and she belongs to Don. Enjoy!)**

**R & R appreciated.**

**Story beta'd by friend Marilyn**

**Chapter 3 – Arsenal**

_**(Infiltrators at the Governor's Ball, Don and his people were ready for them, but…)**_

**Don ran to her side.**

"**David said some of his men had caught a number of them dressed up as guests and started pulling out guns that they had planted in the ballroom earlier.**

**He and his men are herding the guests out of the ballroom. I came to warn you." Megan said breathlessly.  
**

"**Right you get back there to help David, the rest of us here will get the Governor away from here. Keep me informed. GO!" **

**Don signaled to the rest of the FBI agents around and explained the situation to them and told them to spread out .**

**Megan ran back to the ballroom, then she remembered something, she turned to look for Don.**

**They had already left the room for the door was open and Megan turned back and signaled to another agent.**

"**Chan, you take Simon and Tenne and follow the AD Eppes, tell him I sent you and give him this. Go!"**

'**I hope Don has finally persuaded the Governor to leave.'**

**Suddenly, some five people came out of the door that led to the rooftop, "Hold it! FBI!" Megan shouted.**

**Some FBI agents came round from behind Megan and took out their guns pointing to the five men.**

**The men were holding sub-machines hand guns and in full combat gear.**

**They started shooting at Megan and the agents, one agent went down and the rest went back where they came from pulling their fallen agent with them.**

"**David, we're under attack at the end of the corridor where Don and the Governor were. Five with combat gear and machine guns. If you have secured your area send some help here.**

**I don't know where Don and the Governor had gone too and David…" Megan spoke quietly to her mic, "Don is not protected, and he came without any Kevlar."**

"**Great." David muttered.**

"**He was not supposed to be here, he's on leave, what he is doing here." **

**Trixie?" David muttered one word to himself.**

**He thought it was because of Trixie at that moment but later, much later he will know the truth.**

"**OK. Let's spread out and look for them. They could be in hiding. Those five men may be looking for them too."**

'**Thank goodness, Trixie has gone home.' Megan thought.**

'**And how did Don know that there will be something going on? Maybe that's why he was here incognito.'**

**ooooooooOOOooooooo**

**A few hours earlier when Don went back to his Office at the command of the Director and soon as he sat down the call came in. **

'**He must have eyes in the office.' Don thought to himself.**

"**Yes, Sir?"**

**The Director's call was short and he came to the point.**

"**Don, our men had received from their reliable source that there'll be an 'interruption' on the Governor's Ball. But they won't say how, when or why.**

**I'll leave it up to you. Get your men ready and get the VP out as soon as possible. Canceling it won't do anybody good and we don't need the publicity."**

"**Yes sir. I have already deplored some of my men there. Always on the lookout at these functions."**

"**Yes, that's good. I heard there's a lovely pianist performing there. Wish I could go and see."**

"**Eh.." Don didn't know what to say, he didn't know if the Director knew that Mrs. Patricia Charmaine Eppes is the same as Trixie Charmaine, he didn't say anything.**

"**Well alright I leave you to co ordinate things, let me know. Don?"**

"**Yes Sir?"**

"**Get your lovely wife out as soon as she has finished her performance, will you?"**

"**Will, will do sir, thank you."**

"**And I love to hear her play one day. Goodbye."**

**Don stared at his phone, he went into action.**

**Back to the present.**

'**Thank goodness Trixie is back home safe and sound.' Don thought as he smuggled the Governor out of the side door of the room with four other men.**

**He got a shock when he found someone following them, he turned and saw it was their own people.**

"**Sir, Megan sent us and she said to give you this." He handed a glock to Don.**

"**Thanks! Come on, you're Chan?"**

"**Yes sir, that's Simon and Tenne."**

"**Good, come let's go!"**

**They got off just in time for the five men after firing shots at Megan and her team they ran towards the room. Found no one and ran out again searching the doors.**

**The Governor had only two bodyguards and Don had earlier asked him about them and Bill had said he trusted them with his life.**

**When Don came, the first thing he did was to get the Hotel's Head of Security to send him two men that he trusted most and now he had three more agents that Megan sent, now with more men he could do a diversion.**

**It was made easier for the Governor's wife had suddenly taken ill and was not able to accompany him.**

**But first they hustled the Governor out, they came to a door after the long corridor and they found themselves in an empty room, sort of a huge storeroom for tables and stacks and stacks of chairs.**

**Don came to a decision, he told the security and the bodyguards to stand guard and he led Bill and his agents aside, "Here, Bill give me your jacket."**

**Bill knew what Don was about to do, "No, Don I am not going to change places with you."**

"**Bill, you have to, we don't know how many there are out there and obviously they are after you. Come on, take off your jacket, there's no time to waste."**

**Bill reluctantly took off his jacket and gave it to Don.**

"**Chan, can I have your jacket and Kevlar?"**

"**No problem."**

**Chan took off his jacket and then his Kevlar inside and gave it to Don.**

**Between the agents, Chan, himself and the Governor were more or less of the same size.**

**While Bill was putting it on Chan jacket and Kevlar, they heard gunfire and Don told Chan to take his jacket while he put on Bill's heavy jacket.**

**Don divided the group into two, Bill to go with two of his body guards and two of his agents, while Chan and the security will go with him.**

**He put his other agent Simon in charge and he told Bill to listen to him. Don said "Bill, you are to let Simon lead you out, alright ? Hopefully this way will see you safely out."**

"**Excuse me a while, Simon can I have a word with you?"**

"**Yes sir?"**

"**When you lead the Governor out, go off in one of our unmarked cars, do not take the Governor's car, you understand?" **

"**Yes Sir, absolutely, You can trust me."**

"**Good. Alright off you go."**

"**Don, What about you? What are you going to do?" asked a worried Bill.**

"**I will go that away, like I'm going back into the ballroom. This way, if they follow us, then I'll know you'll be safe. Please follow Simon out."**

"**OK everyone, this is it. Be alert and protect me like you protect the Governor, got it?"**

**Everyone nodded and Don parted ways with Bill's group.**

**Inside the Ballroom, most of the people were cleared out and the FBI agents fanning out to see if there were anymore hidden weapons. They had caught the pretenders and were bundled out quickly.**

**Meanwhile in another part of the business district, a lone sniper was waiting patiently on top of a building just across the hotel where the function was.**

**He was paid well and he had guaranteed success. So he waited.**

**Don's plan went on smoothly, Megan continued to battle it out with the five, suddenly two broke off and went the other way, Megan was surprised. She talked to David.**

"**David, I think they are keeping us down here for some reason. Two of them pulled out and went the other way. My two agents are following, see if you can cut them off. 'Live capture' would be good."**

"**OK got it." David said.**

**David and his agents went towards the other side of the room to get to where Megan and the rest of the agents were pinned down.**

**They soon overpowered the three with the machine guns after hitting two of them, the third was shot on the leg and he threw his hands in the air.**

"**Are there any more of you in this place?" David bend down and question the man shot in the leg.**

**The man looked at David defiantly, refused to say anything.**

**Megan came over, "Yes two more at least , they went that way."**

**Megan signaled for her agents to take over, she and David ran towards where the other two armed invaders went.**

**Meanwhile Don with his gang moved cautiously towards the ballroom .**

**It was all clear most of the way and then suddenly they were shot at. **

"**Argh!" that came from Chan who was shot in the arm, Don quickly pulled him one side , the other two were already behind the pillars in the great ballroom.**

**Don had located the shooters and found they were up on the balcony, he threw a few shots at them and tried to move towards them but were held back by the machine gun shots. They duck for cover, suddenly there were shots behind them and it was David and Megan. **

**It was all over in a rush the other agents rushed into the ballroom and the two were taken down.**

**Don sighed a relief and Megan called out "stand down, all secured."**

"**Don, are you alright?"**

"**Yes. Megan can you check with Simon if the Governor got away."**

"**No he did not, he's here."**

**All turned towards the sound, the Governor was held by one of his bodyguards,**

**He had one hand round the Governor's neck and another hand holding a silencer against his ribs.**

'**Oh great why didn't I think of it? His own bodyguards.' Don thought silently and looked at Megan.**

**Megan after years with Don knew what her boss was thinking.**

"**Don't even go there, Don. It's not your fault. Let's think of a way of getting out of this."**

"**Move back if you do not want a dead Governor."  
**

"**Why are you dong this Whitelaw? Is it money? Who paid you?" the Governor asked the man who was holding him hostage.**

**Bill looked at Don, "Don, I am so sorry, I just didn't know. Look if you all backed away, I'll go with him. No need for anymore killing. I am sorry about your agents." **

**Don got a shock, 'oh no , Simon and Tenne, please don't let them be dead.'**

**David, standing a bit further away, quickly spoke softly to his hidden mic, " Sam, Justine, anyone listening in, go to the parking lot area , check out Simon and Tenne, they maybe shot or dead, the bodyguard is holding the Governor at gunpoint. We have the situation here, repeat we have the situation. You are to go and check Simon and Tenne, Sinclair out."**

**Don turned and looked at David and gave a little nod.**

"**Shutup, do you think I do this for money?" **

"**Move back, else he gets it in the head." Whitelaw dragged the Governor towards the front door.**

"**Wait, Whitelaw, if you are not doing this for money, then you are doing this for fun, for revenge or for the love of your life? Tell us what are you doing this for?" Don talked but ease slowly towards them.**

**Megan and David noticed and also tried to do the same.**

**Megan gave a slight turn of her head, telling Don not to do it, but she knew he would try anything.**

**She edged away from Whitelaw's view and waited.**

"**Come on, is she or he worth so much to you that you are willing to die for it?"**

**Whitelaw stood still and watched.**

'**Good, he's thinking maybe there is a way out after all.' Don thought to himself.**

"**We don't look upon kidnapping or would be kidnapping lightly, you can't kill all of us here. How are you going to get away? Give up now before it's too late." Don edged in a bit more.**

**Don was thinking, ' another two feet……..'**

"**Hey!" Megan yelled and Whitelaw got distracted and turned, the Governor who was watching Don, knew he had to help himself too. He suddenly jabbed at Whitelaw's ribs when he felt the hand around his neck loosen a bit.**

**Don jumped with all his might and he landed Whitelaw and both thudded on the floor, pulling Bill down too. Bill landed on his shoulder and he was smart, he rolled away from them.**

**Don grappled the gun, a phutf sound went off and Don felt a finger jabbed into his side, he thought nothing of it and grabbed the gun and threw it away from him.**

**Megan and David went into action at once when they Don jumped Whitelaw.**

**They concentrated on getting Bill away and once the Governor was away in a safe distance, they ran to help Don, David pulled Whitelaw away and Megan handcuffed him and signaled the other agents to take him away.**

"**Don, you OK?"**

"**Yea, yea. Let's get Bill away from here." Megan and another agent led the way out and Bill followed with David and Don on each side.**

**There were reporters outside the Hotel and some people were still loitering around waiting to see what was happening.**

**The news that the Governor's Annual Ball was attacked by terrorist were spreading like wildfire and news stations send their people to catch the action.**

**First they did not pay attention to Megan and party coming out for they concentrated on Agents leading Whitelaw away in handcuffs and they surrounded them.**

**Some agents came to stand a bit away so that the Govenor could get away without much notice.**

**Don waited and came out last and he looked around and see nothing unsual but from the corner of his eye he noticed a slight movement, turned and saw nothing.**

**He saw the reporters and knew that they had to get away fast before they were swamped by them.**

**He was getting uneasy and the pain at his side got worse, he put a hand inside is jacket and felt the wetness.**

"**Don, you ok?" David had stopped with Bill, waiting for Megan's signal.**

**At David's question again for the second time, Megan stopped , turned to look at Don.**

**She saw that he was sweating and Bill said, "I heard a sound go off when Don was struggling with Whitelaw." **

**She knew then what she had heard the silencer go off during Don's struggle but she did not see any blood and Don had said OK.**

**David gently touched on his shoulders and to get him to go on and he turned about the see to Don when he saw him staggered, he went to help Don .**

**Don staggered a bit but he straightened himself.**

**He had to see Bill safely away first, he looked at David and Megan and said, "go on we have to get Bill away, guys."**

**Once they were outside, A FBI car came to the front and Megan checked inside and was about to turn to say OK for Bill to get in, Don saw a glint.**

**Before he could say anything, rapid fire from a machine guns rained on them, he had no time, for the second time within the half hour, he lunged this time for Bill, only then his voice came out "Sniper!"**

**Megan dropped as soon as the first shot came, she rolled a bit using the car as cover, David's reaction, same with Don was quick, he saw Don lunging for Bill, he lunged for them both and ended with Bill at the bottom, Don by his side and David on top of both partially.**

**Tbc..**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews, Saya,Lisa,Hak & thanks to all who are following this story.

Don and Trixie, their story continued.

R & R appreciated.

Story beta'd by friend Marilyn

**Chapter 4 - Aftermath**

**More shots were exchanged as the nearby agents quickly jumped into action and started firing at the sniper. **

**Suddenly, the area was swamped with SWAT teams. Someone was shouting directions, and others gathered round the group of people by the side of the FBI car.**

**The group of news people ducked automatically when the gunfire started. But, some were brave enough to run towards it to get a live first-hand report.**

**All followed after that, lights bulbs flashed after the initial shots, the cameras, all zoomed in on the fallen agents.**

**First hand news they were getting, and the reporters, with their camera men, starting their live telecast. Breaking news on hand, some were showing the people on the floor, some on the SWAT team in action, and others followed to get the shots from the tall building.**

**One van with a powerful light zoomed in on the building where SWAT was running to. They knew that was the building where the shots came from. **

**The powerful light ran up and down the building, and it came upon a spot and zoomed in. It showed a body hanging from the open window.**

**All these scenes were playing live on the various TV stations with commentaries.**

**Various gasps heard all over:**

"**Live Coverage of Terrorist Attack on Governor's Ball."**

"**Sniper at Governor's Ball shot dead."**

"**Confirmed several dead, terrorists as well as FBI and Security."**

"**Governor's Ball Night of Terror" and so forth with all different TV stations.**

**Meanwhile, at the Eppes's residence, the Craftsman's living room,**

**Charlie and Alan were reading side by side as was their ritual. Sometimes Amita would join them after all the kids had gone to bed.**

**This time Amita came down for a glass of milk. She could not sleep. She felt uneasy for no reason. She had talked to her parents only a few days ago. She could see Charlie and Alan both reading, Alan probably doing his crossword.**

**The poor dear, he had hardly any time for the kids will be clamouring for his attention if they are not sleeping or eating during the daytime.**

"**Why do they have the TV on when both of them are not watching?" puzzled Amita. Usually she would sit and watch or switch it off for them and go on upstairs without both of them being wiser.**

**This time she got her glass of milk, and she went to switch off the TV. She stopped and stared at the running live coverage. The scene flashed inside the empty ballroom to the agents leading the cuffed Whitelaw away, and it zoomed in on the people on the ground.**

"**Arrgh! That's David, and there's Megan!" she shouted nearly dropping her glass of milk. She put it on the table nearby, stood there and watched the scenes flashing.**

**Charlie got a shock at his wife's shout. He followed his wife's action and looked at the TV screen.**

**Alan came round to watch, and he found the remote and switched on the volume.**

**He was horrified when he clearly saw David and Megan. He thanked the Gods silently that Don was out of that line of work. He wondered if Don knew about this.**

**Charlie stared at the TV without listening to the commentary. He looked carefully. He knew at once that Don was one of the three on the ground. He was underneath David, and it looked like he was protecting someone. He had his over that someone's shoulders. **

**He grabbed Amita's hand, and they both looked at each other, thoughts running through their heads, Charlie whispered, "Don…."**

"**Yes, I was wondering the same thing, if Don knew about what was happening."**

"**Dad.." Amita said looking at a stricken Charlie.**

"**Dad.." she started again.**

"**Yes?" Alan looked at Amita and then at Charlie, both of them looked stunned.**

'**No…….' he thought.**

"**Dad, Don's underneath that. He's not moving."**

**ooooooooOOOooooooo**

**In the Camerons' household.**

**Trixie had waited for a while for Don, but she was tired, and she was unable to get Don on his cell. She went to bed.**

**They had their own apartment on the top floor with a bedroom, a small sitting room with balcony.**

**When they got married, Matthew converted their top floor into an apartment so that Trixie and Don could come and stay as and when they like.**

**They usually did and also when Matthew and Chantal went overseas. Sometimes Conchita went and stayed with them.**

**Baby Rick had a small bed all by himself by the corner, while mommy and daddy have a huge King size bed in the center of the room.**

**The Camerons household were all sleeping unaware of the live coverage.**

**Meanwhile Charlie started dialing on the phone, "Who are you calling, Charlie?" asked Amita.**

"**Trixie."**

"**No!" both Alan and Amita shouted.**

"**Wait, Charlie, let's see what's happening first. Is this live coverage?"**

"**Seems like ."**

"**OK, listen."**

**The TV news reader came on.**

"**We have just shown you the live coverage at the Hotel…… whereby the Governor's ball….." it went on to describe how the FBI subdued several armed personnel dressed as guests at the ball.**

**It continued, "The real motive behind this is not known, but the VP who also attended the ball, was whisked away after he enjoyed a performance from young and upcoming pianist."**

**At this Charlie turned to Amita, and she nodded. "Trixie was playing at the Governor's ball this evening, Dad."**

"**Is that so? Oh goodness is that so? where is she now? Oh my… no, I have to call Matthew now."**

**Alan went to the phone, and Charlie and Amita looked at each other. Charlie made up his mind, he took his cell and went to the dinning room to make a call.**

**He looked at the time and noted that where he's calling should be early in the morning around 4am. He made the call anyway, and Alan was dialing the number of the Camerons' household with trembling hands, Amita saw.**

**She took the phone from his hand and dialed the number herself.**

**After a few rings, she handed the phone back to Alan.**

"**Hello…." A sleepy voice answered the call.**

"**Matthew? Alan here, I am sorry for calling so late. Is Trixie with you?"**

"**Yes, she came home two hours ago. Don's not back yet I think. I came to bed..ay…thirty minutes ago. If he's back I would have heard the car.**

**Megan brought Trixie back much earlier. Trixie waited for a while for Don and then went to bed. What's the matter? Anything wrong?"**

"**Oh thank goodness, I …..Matthew, turn on the TV, I don't know who to call."**

**In a little while, he heard a muttered 'oh my G..'**

'_**Oh yes, you can say that again.'**_** Alan thought to himself.**

"**Alan, I'll call you back. I know who to call."**

"**Yes, please thank you."**

**Alan turned to Amita, 'Trixie is at her parents, sleeping. She went back over 2 hours ago."**

**Alan turned slowly to get to his chair. "It has started all over again. Don is the AD, what's he doing there?" **

**Amita helped him over to his favorite chair, and Charlie came running in, "I am going there now. I want to know what happened."**

"**Charlie, wait. Matthew is calling someone. He'll let us know what happened."**

"**Dad, I've got Bob's people, and they are meeting me at the hotel."**

**Amita quickly went to the cupboard and pulled out a heavy jacket for Charlie, "Drive carefully, and let us know as soon as possible?"**

"**Yes, take care of dad." Charlie kissed his wife and went out.**

**ooooooooOOOooooooo**

**Meanwhile at the scene of the shootings, police sirens were heard, and within a few seconds, ambulances came into view.**

**The SWAT people held the news stations people, the reporters, the onlookers away from the scene, but some TV crew had cut through the line and were making a nuisance of themselves by flashing their cameras and lights, and one of the reporters was commenting, " We now see some of the fallen agents slowly getting up. It seems they were dazed but not hurt from where I'm reporting. No, no there's two bodies still on the ground not moving. We do not know the identities of these two bodies. We…." **

**At this point, two SWAT personnel, forcefully pushed them back.**

"**Hey, this is news. We want to report to the people."**

"**Lady, if you people don't remove yourselves from here, I'll get the police to take you in for obstruction."**

"**Spoilsport!" cried the lady reporter, "Bill, we'll go that way, and you can climb on top of the van and shoot. I'll comment from here." She said looking at their portable screen.**

**At the scene.**

**Megan was helped up by one the agents. David scrambled to his feet, albeit in a giddy fashion. Blood was flowing from a cut on his forehead.**

"**David!" Megan quickly came to him, and she looked down. Bill was stirring partially hidden by Don's body.**

"**Don!" they both knelt down, and David used the floor to steady himself. "David sit over there. Let me help Don."**

**Two other agents came to help.**

**David shook his head, mistake, for he began to see stars, and he landed on the floor suddenly.**

**Megan said, " Chan! You're alright?"**

**Agent Chan who was shot earlier, nodded his head. He had a bandage on his left arm. He went to help David.**

**Megan and the other agent turned to Don and slowly moved Bill up from the floor.**

"**Goodness!" Bill exclaimed as he clambered up on his knees, but soon fell back. Megan seeing no blood on Bill, turned her attention to Don. **

**As soon as Megan turned Don over, Bill scrambled to the other side. He was appalled to see blood on Don's shirt front.**

"**Oh Don…" Megan began and lifted up his coat, the whole front of his white shirt had turned all red. Blood was slowly seeping from three bullet holes. Megan put her hand to Don's back. She didn't feel any wetness there, except the shoulder. **

**One was the side wound. He was hit while grappling with Whitelaw, so the pop sound she heard was the silencer. The bullet hole was bleeding sluggishly, and no exit wound meant the bullet was still inside.**

**His shoulder was hit, and it had passed through. He was bleeding from the front and back shoulder.**

**She put a hand to press at the side where the bullet had scraped through his side before entering his body. The bullet was still inside.**

**Megan put her finger over Don's pulse at his neck. It was beating fairly steady ,and Megan heaved a sigh when she saw Don moving slowly.**

**Don came round slowly. **

"**Hey, take it slow. Don't move Don, hold still, the paramedics are here."**

"**Bbbbee" Don muttered.**

"**It's OK, Don. Bill is safe. We are all safe except you. **

"**Ca..….snipe...."**

"**Don, don't talk, it's OK, SWAT has taken care of the sniper. Don.." before Megan could say more, the paramedics gently move her aside.**

"**Here Miss, are you injured too?"**

"**No, nothing much, my boss needs help. He was shot three times."**

"**Move aside then. We'll help your boss. His name please."**

**The paramedic was not rude, but he was quick. He and another lady paramedic started working on Don as he questioned Megan.**

"**His name is Don Eppes. He is the AD in Federal Bureau Investigation."**

"**Are you all FBI?"**

"**Myself and my friend sitting here in a daze. Don't you recognize your Governor?" Megan asked.**

**He then turned to look at Bill carefully.**

"**Sorry Sir, Are you shot too Sir? Hardy! I need your help." The paramedic called out.**

"**No, No, I'm alright take care of Don first." Bill said quickly.**

"**OK, Hardy's here. You three follow him. He and his partner will take care of you. Please don't argue. Let us work on Don, less distraction and questions. We'll answer them after you all have been seen to."**

"**Come on." Hardy and Agent Chan helped David who was still groggy, up to his feet and led him away, while another paramedic came up to help Megan with Bill who seemed to be lethargic.**

"**IV, we need two of them. He's bleeding very sluggishly, bullets still inside. Amy you report in, and we will transport ASAP. LA County General is the nearest. Come on, stick the needles in, and we'll run."**

**By this time, Megan was seated inside the ambulance being checked over by a paramedic while David and Bill were in the back of the other.**

**Megan was hit on the arm. It was painful for the bullet cut a groove across the right arm. After the paramedics had cleaned and bandaged it, she got out of the back of the ambulance rejecting any further treatment. The paramedics held her back and gave her two pills to swallow. "To ease the pain, go to the hospital to have it checked out." She advised, and Megan nodded and thanked her.**

**She rushed back to where Don was. The paramedics were ready to push Don away.**

**Tbc..  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews & thanks to all who are following this story.

I like to take this opportunity to wish all who celebrate;

**"A Blessed and Merry Christmas. Peace to All Mankind."**

Don and Trixie, their story continued.

R & R appreciated.

Story beta'd by friend Marilyn

**Chapter 5 -Anxiety**

"**How is Don?"**

"**Still holding his own despite the bullet wounds, we will send him to LA County General. You can see him there. Excuse us, we have to run."**

**Megan quickly went back to the ambulance where David was lying with his eyes closed, and the Governor already had his shirt and Kevlar removed.**

**Megan's eyes opened. Bill had a big bruise on his right shoulder and another on his chest. She took hold of the Kevlar, and there was still a bullet stuck to it.**

"**How's David?"**

"**He has a concussion. The bullet grazed his head, and he's feeling giddy.**

**Miss, are you following us? These two need to be checked out at the hospital.**

"**No, I'll follow later, I need to…I'm needed back there." Megan patted David on his shoulder. "I'll see you at the hospital later."**

**She clambered down and went to look for Chan.**

**She found him giving instructions to some of their team mates.**

**Chan saw her and went to her, "How's the AD?"**

"**Not sure, did not see him, they took him in a hurry. Chan, can you take care of things here? I ..I…"**

"**Go on Megan, We'll see to things here. By the way, Simon was shot in the chest and Tenne too. Both will make it. The other bodyguard was killed instantly."**

"**Oh goodness, others?"**

**There were shootings earlier on in the ballroom.**

"**Not serious, two of the intruders were killed in the ballroom and the three in the corridor."**

"**Alright, I have to get to the hospital and call the AD's wife, not sure if any of his family knows what happened. Thanks Chan."**

"**Megan!"**

"**Oh goodness! Charlie." Megan thought and she turned toward the voice.**

"**Megan," Charlie paused to get his breath. He was running toward the scene as soon as SWAT let him through. Another man was following behind.**

"**Megan, this is Naders from NSA. We know what happened, but why was Don here?**

**Megan said, "He was not supposed to be here. How did he know something like this was going to happen? That I do not know, what I think was that he knew it, and he came to see us and to get the VP out. Of course, he got Trixie away as soon as she finished her performance. Oh dear, I have to contact her. Charlie, I have to go and see him. Are you coming?" Megan made a move to go.**

"**Yes, my car, it's just down the road here."**

**Charlie looked at Naders, and he told Charlie to go ahead, said he will stay back and talk to the SWAT commander.**

**Charlie thanked him and both of them went off. Charlie pulled out his cell, "Amita, they have taken Don to." Charlie looked at Megan, "LA Country General." Megan said.**

**Charlie gave the information to Amita and told her not to let Dad come.**

**Charlie made a quick drive to the hospital, and after parking in the visitors' car park, they both went quickly to the front desk.**

**ooooooooOOOooooooo**

**After two anxious hours, they were still in the waiting room, now full of people, Matthew and Chantal sitting side by side.**

**Though the TV was on, albeit in low volume, nobody was looking at it.**

**Charlie had going out to the nurse's station to bug them for news, until Alan put a stop to it and told him to sit down.**

**Trixie was sitting with her father in law, Charlie and Megan sat next to them.**

**Charlie's cell vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and went away from the TV.**

"**Amita, yes all here, no, no news yet. It's so worrying for Trixie. They said he was holding his own when they were wheeling him to surgery.**

**And that was almost two hours ago."**

"**David's OK, but got to stay the night, so has the Governor. Yep, that's all the news. OH yea, Megan got shot in the arm. She's here with us. Yes, I'll put you on. Let you know once Don's out of surgery. Take care, get some sleep. Bye love. Here's Megan for you."**

"**Megan, Amita wants a word with you." Charlie handed his cell to Megan.**

"**Thanks." Megan took Charlie's cell and went out of the room.**

"**Trixie girl, you want to lean on my shoulders and close your eyes a bit."**

"**No Daddy Alan, I am alright, but I'm worried too. I didn't even see Don at the place. He got Megan to send me back as soon as I had finished. He knew this was going to happen."**

"**Be brave Trix, Don wouldn't want you to break down. Be brave, Don'll be alright." Matthew consoled his daughter.**

"**I know daddy, but I am scared too." Alan pulled Trixie to him.**

**No words were spoken, and Megan came back and handed the phone back to Charlie.**

"**Don Eppes' Family?" a cultured British voice called out.**

**Alan jerked up, he recognized that voice. "Adrian!" everyone looked up.**

**Trixie and Charlie smiled at the man who came into the room.**

**He was the Dr. Chandra that made them laugh at his way of talking. He was now standing in front of them, looking at all of them, the people who became his friends, so many years ago. **

"**How are all of you, may I ask? No, no, don't answer me; I know all of you are well. You all are standing here in the waiting room. Except Agent Megan, is it? You were shot in the melee?" **

**Megan nodded and Dr. Chandra continued, "I want you to get that checked, alright with you?"**

**Megan nodded again, "Later."**

"**Ah little girl, how you've grown, a beautiful young woman now."**

"**Yes, Adrian, meet my daughter in law, Trixie Eppes."**

"**Oh yes, time flies, finally eh? You got your wish."**

**Trixie knew what he was talking about, "Adrian, Dr. Chandra, will you tell us about Don? How is he? Is he out of surgery?"**

**Alan looked at Charlie and then at , "Adrian, how did you know about Megan being shot in the melee?"**

"**My colleagues have treated some agents sent here so we all knew what had happened. All of them not serious except for two shot in the chest but not life threatening If there is not a bad infection, they will be our guests for a week at the most."**

**The group listened in, nodded their heads letting Dr. Chandra know they understood.**

"**What about Don? Do you know anything about Don?" Trixie asked.**

"**Yes, , everybody, that's why I am talking so much. Am killing time. Now, you all can go and see him. I was giving time to my nurses so that they can get Don settled in his room, you don't have to ask when you can see him. Now, he should be nicely settled in his room. Do not be alarmed by all the machines. We have to get him better. So we have machines to monitor and help him breathe….."**

"**What? Don's not breathing?"**

"**Can I say in front of all of you?" Dr. Chandra was polite; he knew all was family with the exception of Megan.**

"**Megan is our adopted sister, so it's alright to tell us all."**

**Megan raised her eyebrow at Charlie but said nothing.**

"**I was saying, help; I did not say he was not breathing. We do not want to tax his lungs, one of the bullets nicked his lung, let the lung repair itself, just for today."**

"**Chest gunshot wounds can cause tension-pneumothoraxes, which can collapse lungs on both sides of your body. It was very dicey, we had to be very careful and another lodged in his chest, very sore that will be.**

**The third bullet went through his shoulder, here." Dr. Chandra demonstrated pressing his own left shoulder with his right hand.**

"**It went right through and made some damage on its way out, here."**

**He then patted the back of his left shoulder.**

"**He will need therapy once he gets better, else he will not be able to use his hand properly."**

"**Adrian, Dr. Chandra, I want to go and see Don now, please." Trixie implored before he started talking again.**

"**Yes, yes, all come here with me, you all can go in once to see him and then you all have to leave, only Mrs. Eppes and father can stay or anyone else you elect to stay with Mrs. Eppes. Come along."**

**Dr. Chandra led them through the corridor, and they trooped after him single file , round the corner, straight ahead, and there were people around and they stood looking at the procession. Finally, he came upon a door which had slot for name, it read, Eppes. D and the room number beneath.**

**He pushed the door and went inside. There were two nurses fixing various wires and pulling the blanket straight.**

**Chantal gave a gasp when she saw Don with all the lines running from his body, hooked to machines.**

**With her heart thumping, Trixie went near, and it was a horror to see Don so still and his face so waxy pale. She nearly cried out but did not. She went to his side, avoiding all the lines. She held on to his cold hand.**

"**Don, please, please…"**

**She couldn't continue as tears ran down her cheeks, with blurry eyes, she said again, "Don, please, get better soon, we are all here. Ricky is waiting for you."**

**Charlie brought her a chair and guided her to sit on it, next to Don.**

**Alan stood behind Trixie and put his hands on her shoulders, Trixie suddenly realized her father in law behind her, she quickly got up, "Daddy Alan, please sit."**

"**No Trixie girl, you sit."**

"**Here, you can sit in this chair." Charlie brought another chair for his father.**

**Dr. Chandra checked that the nurses got everything up and running. He turned to the group and said, "Now that you all have seen Don, all of you have to leave except for and senior. Don is in good hands, my nurses here are all very dedicated. In fact all of you go home, Don will be out through the night. We have sedated him so that he can sleep. This is the best for him."**

"**Thank you Adrian, I will stay with Trixie. I don't think you can pull her out of the chair now." Alan smiled a tired smile.**

"**Yes, I will stay with Don, Mummy, daddy you can go home, Charlie too, Amita will need you with the children. Megan, you are about to drop, please go and get your arm checked, and Daddy can drive you back, won't you daddy?"**

"**Oh course, you call us Trix dear if there's any change. Alan, you're sure you want to stay? You can go home. I promise to bring you back here first thing in the morning. That chair is not too comfortable."**

**Matthew was thinking of Alan and his arthritis. He made an eye to Trixie.**

**Trixie stood up and turned to Alan, "Daddy Alan, please go home and sleep. I will keep Don company. You come back in the morning, please."**

**Alan thinking that Don now has a wife, he'd leave it to Trixie to stay and moreover, his old bones really couldn't take sitting on the uncomfortable chair much longer than an hour or two. **

**Charlie was about to say something, he nodded, "Yes, Trix dear, I think I will go home and sleep, I'll come here early in the morning."**

"**I was thinking of staying here with Trixie, dad."**

"**It's alright Charlie. I will stay with Don. You all go home please, it's getting late."It was in fact way after 2 am in the morning.**

**All of them took their leave and said they would return in the morning.**

**Matthew told Chantal to wait with Trixie while he accompanied Megan to the clinic. Megan said it was alright, but Matthew insisted on accompanying her.**

**They came back twenty minutes later, and Chantal left with them leaving Trixie finally alone with Don.**

**She moved her chair very close to the bed. She looked at Don and wondered if there's space for her to climb into bed beside him.**

**She gave a little smile, thinking what the hospital staff would think.**

**She just went to the head of the bed, carefully bent down, taking hold of Don's face and giving him a kiss, a long kiss on his lips.**

**She finally let go and took a look at all the machines making the various beeping noises. The heart beat machine showed some jumping lines, the respirator made hissing noises and besides that Don had two IV lines running from his hand. **

**Dr. Chandra had said one for saline solution and the other to feed in antibiotics at intervals.**

**She looked for an empty space, then she put her head on the side of the bed, careful of the lines. One hand crept up and held on to Don's hand nearest to her and the other hand made a pillow for her head.**

**He felt muzzy, something heavy sitting on his chest, his whole body was on fire, not physically but felt like it.**

**He tried opening his heavy laden eyes to see what was holding him down for he was unable to move any part of his body. **

**He panicked. He must be dead and the place was in darkness, no if he could feel, he couldn't be dead. **

**He could see a small light from the slit of his eyes; he tried to move again but was unable to. Everything seemed so heavy even his eyelids began to close.**

**He tried again with his hands. He was able to move his right hand a tiny bit. He willed it to move more, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move more than that. He drifted off.**

**Suddenly, he was in the office. He put down the phone with a smile, and then he pressed a button and called his secretary.**

"_**May, can you find me a nice cabin somewhere in the mountains, not too far. Book it for 5 days starting on Friday. Can you do that and not a word out even to my family, alright?"**_

_**Later May came in to give him the details and she said, "Enjoy yourself Boss. I''ll just let your staff know that you're on vacation. You'll tell your second in command or shall I do that for you?"**_

"_**You keep quiet until someone comes looking for me."**_

"_**Will do." May smiled and went out of the room.**_

"_**Must be some special lady." May thought when she began to gather the more important things for Don to look at before he leaves for his vacation. **_

_**By Monday, Don was busy packing the necessary things, extra blanket in case there were none in the cabin. May did mentioned that it was fully furnished but they had to bring their own food and they can do that from a store called 'Happy Hoildays' just a mile before they reach the cabin. They were to collect the keys from the store manager who managed holiday cabins in that area.**_

_**The next day, he walked about at the Airport a bit nervous in meeting her but soon when they saw each other smiles lip up both their faces, he quickly went up to her.**_

_**She had thrown her arms round his neck and they both kissed.**_

_**The scene suddenly changed, he was in a complex and was going to meet up with Trixie, He looked in horror and saw the gunmen running towards the main concourse where he was looking down from the second floor.**_

_**Trixie was waiting for him in the concourse. He ran down, and Trixie stood up from where she was sitting and waved to him, 'No! No! No!' he the gunmen opening fire at random.**_

**Trixie jerked awake. She heard the loud beeping and looked at Don. He was sweating, and the heart machine was erratic.**

**She quickly pressed the bell by the side of the bed, and no sooner had she put it down, the door opened and two nurses rushed in.**

"**What's happening?" Trxie was scared, but she moved aside for them.**

"**He's a bit warm, that's OK for now, but look at his heart beat. He must be having a bad dream.**

**Mrs. Eppes, maybe you could calm him down, tell him it's alright, he's in the hospital?"**

"**Yes, of course. I will."**

"**I'll ask for a prescription from Dr. Chandra, something to calm him down."**

**The nurses went out, and Trixie sat again on the chair. This time she caught hold of his hand, and she laid another hand over his chest and put her head very near his head, touching him.**

**She whispered in his ear, " Hey, how come you're having those nasty dreams? Dear, it's only a dream, wake up, I'm here, wake up Don, you are having a bad dream, please wake up.**

**There was no response from Don, Trixie whispered again. "Don, remember the time we had at the cabin? Remember we went fishing and ended up in the lake and had to swim ashore. Remember how we laughed and laughed."  
**

**Trixie put her hand on Don's chest, she could feel his heartbeat. It was calmer.**

"_**Don."  
"Pixie." He whispered, he caught hold of her face and gave her another kiss on her lips.. "Trixie, you're …..you're beautiful."**_

_Trixie smiled her impish smile and said, "You're beautiful too. Don."  
Don laughed out loud which attracted the same crowd that was following their action._

_"Let's get out of here. People are looking." Don said._

_"Let them, they are envying me."_

_"Oh yea, I think they are envying me, holding a very beautiful vision in my arms." Don said, pushing her cart and one arm on her waist._

_**The scene changed, they had arrived at the cabin.**_

"_**This is lovely, Don."**_

"_**Yes, May got it for us a whole 5 days. We can stay longer if we like. Scenes flashed by, they went walking, fishing and falling into the lake, no fish for dinner and they had to go down the mountains to get food.**_

_**Then it happened again, they were at the store this time. Don was getting the food, and Trixie went to look at the magazines on the rack. Some men burst in, a lady screamed.**_

_**Don turned to look, and he moved behind the shelves. He wanted to get Trixie out. He saw her ducking under the counter, 'Smart girl' he thought.**_

_**He crept forward and saw that they wanted cash from the register. The cashier was handing it over to them. They got what they wanted and were about to go when a lady came in with her two kids, they turned, Don distracted them, they started shooting……**_

**Trixie felt his heart beating rapidly. She quickly whispered to him, "Don, Don please wake up, wake up, it's just a bad dream. I'm here, I'm here."**

**Don very groggily heard Trixie whispering. He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. He could not move his body, he had to get to Trixie, he had to.**

**He forced his hand to move, then someone held on to it.**

"**Yes, Don, I'm here. You just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake, I promise you. You just sleep, I'll be here, no more bad dreams."**

**Trixie felt Don's heartbeat relax. She waited, and it went to normal. She stroked his hand, and she started running her fingers on the back of his hand. It was like she was playing the piano. She played and hummed until she fell asleep.**

**The night nurse came in to check Don's temperature and found Trixie sleeping with her head on the bed's side, and her hand linked to her husband.**

**She went out and came back with a blanket and draped it over her shoulders.**

**She took down the vitals, checked the IV and Antibiotic lines and went out.**

**After fours hours, early in the morning, Don woke from a dreamless, peaceful sleep, he still feel sore all over. The pain in his shoulder was throbbing non stop, he still had the feeling of being run over by a truck, his chest hurt, he twitched his hand, and suddenly it was held tightly.**

"**Oh Darling, you're awake, Don? Can you hear me?" Trixie went and pressed the button by Don's head while holding on to his hand.**

**Suddenly Don clenched his fingers and Trixie held on to his hand.**

"**What's the matter, Don, are you in pain."**

**Trixie got scared, Don held on to Trixie's hand with whatever strength he had.**

"**Don, you have to let go, I am going out to call the nurse."**

**Trixie quickly went out to the nurses' station. There was no one around . She ran forward to look in the rest room.**

"**Someone please, I need help. My husband is in pain." There were two nurses in there, and they quickly followed Trixie.**

"**Sarah, call Dr. Chandra, he should be getting in soon." The nurse Sarah stayed behind, and the other followed Trixie to Don's room.**

"**Don!" Trixie quickly ran to his bed and held on to him, to prevent him from moving.**

**Don was fighting the pain in his shoulder and moving to his side, almost dislodging the lines running from his hand.**

**The nurse quickly righted the lines, and with Trixie's help, managed to move Don back to his pillow. "I'll come back with his pain meds."**

"**Please be quick." Trixie said.**

"**Please hold on a bit, darling, the nurse will be back your medication."**

**Don whispered and Trixie bent down to listen, "P…ail."**

"**You're in pain, yes the nurse is coming, here she is. Hold on dear."**

**Trixie moved aside as the nurse undid the antibiotic line feed, took out the empty bag and put in a new one. She pressed twice.**

"**That should do it. His pain meds will start again. Dr. Chandra said to hold on till he come in this morning, but Sarah had just talked to him, and he said it's alright to continue. He will come in an hour's time to check. Do you want to freshen up?**

**I can stay with him."**

**Trixie didn't want to leave Don, but she really needed the bathroom. She looked at Don and saw that he was asleep again.**

"**He's sleeping again?" Trixie asked.**

"**Yes, these pain meds sort of make him drowsy. It's best he sleep for another day or two. This way it will give his surgical sites time to heal."**

**Trixie was thankful, and she looked at the Nurse to see her name tag on her uniform.**

"**Alright , thank you errr… Mook? You are Mook?"**

"**Yes, Mrs. Eppes. I am Mook, and I think Agent Eppes knows or rather knew me. We talked before some many years back when he was in Dr. Chandra's clinic for his hand injury. Goodness, it must have been about ten years ago."**

"**Yes, I should think so. Thank you for looking after my husband. I'll go and wash up."**

**While Trixie was in the bathroom, Chantal and Matthew in and followed by Alan.**

"**Your daughter is in the washroom." Mook said when she saw Matthew. She knew all about the Camerons. Their huge donation had enabled the hospital to build an extra wing for the children's clinic.**

"**How is my son in law?"**

"**We just administered the pain meds and antibiotic just now. He woke up briefly and was in pain. He's being sedated for the pain meds are quite powerful and act as a sedative too."**

"**Thank you, would you know if he had a restful night?"**

"**I am not too sure; I just came on early this morning."**

"**That's alright, thank you. I have left a box of bagels, doughnuts in your nurses' station. "**

"**Thank you very much Mr. Cameron, you needn't have done that, but it's most appreciated."**

"**Not all all. You're most welcome."**

"**Excuse me, Il have to get back to my desk, since you're all here for Agent Eppes."**

"**Thank you, my son in law has not been an agent for many years; he's the Assistant FBI Director for LA."**

"**Oh I'm sorry, but I thought he was shot in the line of his work, so sorry, excuse me."**

**Before Matthew could say anymore, Mook left the room.**

**Mook was muttering as she left the room, 'Chan will have an earful from me. Silly man, why didn't he tell me about Agent Eppes? Wait till I get my hands on him."**

"**Hey, Mook breakfast, courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Cameron. Such a nice gesture." Sarah said, but she saw that Mook was fuming.**

"**Now what did Chan do?"**

"**He didn't tell me Agent Eppes had become Assistant Director. Why is he getting this room, shouldn't he be in the Superior Class ward?"**

"**No room available now, Governor had the last available room."**

"**Goodness, what's wrong with him?"**

"**He was shot but…"**

"**Oh my goodness! Serious?"**

"**No, no, that's why Mook, you never listen properly, I have not finished my sentence. He was shot, but he was also wearing a Kevlar. He was bruised, and he had some very minor injuries, and Chan had him to stay the night."**

"**Oh. I saw the news on TV yesterday when I went home. They never reported names; I heard that some agents were injured, so I gather the some included Don Eppes."**

"**Aiyo, Mook. I knew he was the AD, where have you been all these years?"**

"**How did you know?"**

"**My bf is in FBI."**

"**Oh, I see."**

"**Nobody tells me anything."**

"**Chan? Don't you two talk at home?"**

"**Well, let me see, would I say, Chan, how's the FBI boys today?"**

**Sarah burst into laughter, and Dr. Chandra came round the corner. She looked at him and laughed more and turned back to her work.**

"**You want a bagel?" Mook asked Dr. Chandra.**

"**No, thank you had a bite this morning at the canteen, you bought?"**

"**No, my dear, you think they are open at four thirty am?"**

"**Oh, how's our hero this morning?"**

"**Agent Eppes?" Mook asked Dr. Chandra, and Sarah stopped writing and looked up at the couple.**

"**No my dear madam, he's hero AD Eppes. Didn't you read the papers this morning?"**

"**No my dear husband, when I woke up the papers had not come, and I have been working since then."**

"**OK, sorry love, so how's Eppes this morning? Any more problems?"**

"**He was in pain this morning but sleeping now. Sarah, did anything happen this morning ?"**

**Sarah went to her PC and type in Eppes name and saw what the night staff had written. "Woke up in the middle of the night, Dr. here prescribe a "**

"**Any more problems? Adrian,you knew he had problems yesterday, and you didn't tell me? For goodness sake Adrian, and his FIL asked me and I can't answer." **

"**Phil who's Phil?" Adrian Chandra asked.**

**Mook rolled her eyes in the air and said, " F-I-L Your father's my FIL." **

"**Oh, like your father is my FIL?"**

"**I don't have a father."**

"**I know, but if you had a father, then he would be my FIL?"**

**Sarah was laughing away at the exchange of Dr. Chandra and his wife Nurse Mook.**

"**Ooo.. you silly man, Sarah, I'll have my break now. I need a break from this man."**

"**Bye love, see you at home." Chandra was shaking his head, "What's bitten her leg?"**

**Sarah laughed again, "Nothing, just that, don't you two talk at home?"**

"**No time, see saw again at home, she's up, I'm down and when I'm up, she's flat on the bed, well sometimes we meet briefly to um hmmm."**

"**Ok, Ok, no need to go into details. No wonder you don't have kids yet. Better hurry up before Mook's motherly instincts goes kaput." Sarah said.**

"**Yep, yep, trying now whenever we can. OK now we go and see Don."**

**Sarah continued talking to Adrian as they walked towards Don's room. Sarah and Mook are very good friends, so when Mook accepted Dr. Adrian Chandra's proposal some six years ago, Sarah was their bridesmaid.**

**Suddenly they heard the loud beeping of the machine from Don's room. Sarah quickly rushed in with Dr. Chandra.**

**Tbc..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don and Trixie, their story continued.**

_**(Starting with Trixie, then Don and this is the third part, each story could be read on their own.)**_

**(A/N: I have no claim to Numb3rs but only using the characters to spin a yarn of my own. It's all purely for enjoyment and to see what we can spin around them and with them. Trixie is my character and she belongs to Don. Enjoy!)**

**R & R appreciated.**

**Story beta'd by friend Marilyn**

**Chapter 6 – The Family**

**Trixie was trying to calm a half conscious Don. He was shaking his head from side to side. "Doc, he's in pain, and his heart is beating rapidly."**

"**Alright, please everyone go outside and wait in the room. Let us check Don now."**

**Sarah slowly ushered them out, Trixie helping Alan.**

**Suddenly the ward came alive with nurses quickly into Don's room with a pushcart, and Sarah came, avoiding Matthew's questions.**

"**Later, sir." She rushed off.**

**While they were waiting, someone came in, and Trixie saw and exclaimed, "David!"**

**David came near and gave her a hug. "How's Don, and what's the commotion?"**

**Matthew motioned for David to sit down and answered his question. "We are waiting for Dr. Chandra to tell us what happened to Don."**

**Presently, Sarah came back with two attendants pushing a gurney, Trixie and the rest stood there waiting. Trixie was clinging to Alan, "Daddy, what do you think happened? I'm so scared."**

"**Trixie, maybe they found out that Don has an infection. That happens a lot with these types of wounds. It's a bit worrying, but I am sure will know what to do." David said, trying to ease the tension.**

**Later the gurney was pushed out with Don and followed by Dr. Chandra.**

**Trixie rushed to Don, who was unconscious and Sarah, put a hand to her arm, "We are taking him to X-ray and then the Operating room. Dr. Chandra will explain." They pushed Don away, and Trixie and the rest looked at Dr. Chandra.**

**He motioned them to the waiting room which was only occupied by them at the moment.**

"**Please sit down."**

**They obeyed him, and he looked at them. Seeing David, he asked, " Are you also one of the family?"**

"**Yes, David is like brother to Don. Can you tell us what happened?" Trixie said.**

"**Ah yes, Alan, you are lucky. Your family is getting bigger, and here I am trying to make one. Oh, sorry. Ok. Don is having a high fever, and that shouldn't be the case, slight fever yes, but not this high. He had been fed antibiotics since before we started operating on him. Now he has chest pains. We are going to X ray and after that we can determine whether there's something wrong with his chest."**

"**What do you mean, something wrong with his chest?" Matthew asked.**

"**It could be fragments from the bullets that we had not detected, or it could be some internal bleeding. We have to determine what is wrong and choose the course of action to remedy that."**

"**If you all will excuse me. It will be some time. I'll get the nurse to inform you, please go and have your breakfast. It'll be at least an hour. Excuse me, please." With that, Dr. Chandra went out .**

**All of them were silent for a few seconds.**

**Matthew turned to Trixie and said, "Trix dear, let's all go to the cafeteria and have a nice cup of coffee while waiting. Dr. Chandra said he will get the nurse to inform us."**

**Trixie looked around, and she didn't feel like waiting in Don's room, so she agreed and asked David if he would join them. David declined, saying that Jess will be waiting for him, and he wanted to get back to the office to let them know what was happening.**

**Trixie thanked him and told him to tell Megan that she will call once she had news on Don.**

**They had been in the cafeteria for 30 minutes when a shout assailed them. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"**

**Alan looked up, "Goodness, you imps where did you spring from?" as three black haired little persons pounced on Alan.**

"**Daddy dropped us here, and here comes mummy." Matthew the eldest said.**

**Little Michele asked, "Where is Ricky? Awntee Twig Cee?" looking at Trixie.**

"**Here, Come here let Auntie Twig Cee carry you." Michele came round to Trixie and let her carry her and settle her on her knees.**

"**Ricky is at Grandpa Matt's home. Conny is looking after him. He cannot come because he's too small." Trixie gave her a kiss.**

**Matthew and Michael went round to the other two grandparents and gave them hugs and kisses.**

**Michele wriggled down from Trixie's knees and exclaimed loudly, "I want to kiss Grandpa and Grandpa and Grandma." **

**Everybody laughed as she ran from one grandparent to the other.**

**Trixie accepted hugs and kisses from the two boys, and Matthew asked, "Auntie Trixie, how's is Unca Don? Can we see him?"**

"**Not now Matt, Uncle Don is being treated by the Doctor. We are all waiting for him too."**

"**Is Unca Don OK? We saw the news on TV this morning, Mom said Unca Don was protecting someone, that's why he got shot. We saw Unca David and Aunt Meg too." **

**Trixie looked up and saw Amita coming towards her. Amita gave her a hug and whispered, "Don't worry. Don's a fighter in all ways. He'll be alright."**

**Trixie started sniffing, and with teary eyes, she said, "I hope so Mita, he was so pale and he was in pain."**

"**Boys, don't crowd Aunty Trixie, you all sit with Grandpas and Grandma. You alright Mich girl?"**

"**Yes mommie, I sit with Grandma." Michele promptly went with her short little legs to Chantal, who carried her up to sit on her lap.**

"**Amita, where is Charlie? Matthew said he dropped all of you off?" Alan asked.**

"**Yes, Charlie will be coming afterwards, he will stay and I will take the children home. He's going to CalSci to get a few days off."**

"**Mita, tell Charlie it is not necessary. " Trixie said.**

"**Trix, it's good that he can do that. He can relieve you." then she whispered softly to Trixie, "Dad will insist on staying with you to look after Don. If Charlie is freed from his work, Charlie can do that."**

"**Thank you Mita."**

"**No problem, the only problem is these three. They demanded that they want to see Uncle Don. Matthew said he will stay and help look after him."**

**Trixie smile and turned to look at the boys. They were very attached to their Unca Don especially Matthew.**

"**Matthew, come here please." Trixie called out to him.**

**Matthew was quite tall for his age and was a mini replica of Don. She had to smile for he was really beginning to look like Don.**

"**Mita… are you sure you didn't ..…"**

**Whacked! Amita lightly whacked Trixie on her arm and they both laughed. "Yes, I know, it's funny that he looks so much like his uncle."**

"**Matthew, thank you for offering to look after Uncle Don. I know he will appreciate it very much. I will be here so there's no need, maybe when he gets home you can come and visit him. Alright?"**

**Matthew nodded his head and went back to sit with his grandpas.**

"**Oh look! There's the news again." Exclaimed Michael who was sitting facing the television.**

**All eyes turned to the television, and one of the workers turned up the volume. There were other hospital visitors sitting in the cafeteria.**

**The newscaster came on. " We have the actual footage of the sniper attack on the Governor. This footage was submitted by a cameraman invited to the Governor's ball. He was together with the rest of the guests who were ushered out of the ballroom when the first attack occurred."**

"**He took the scenes of the Ballroom attack as well as the sniper attack. We will show the some footages from both scenes. The reasons behind these attacks are not known yet as the Police and FBI are still conducting their investigations."**

"**The Govenor who was shot together with some FBI personnel are now recuperating in LACG."**

"**We bring you footage from yesterday's attack before and during the attacks."**

**The scenes were scanned quickly, and it showed people talking to the Governor and VP , people drinking, and it showed another room where the quests listened to a piano recital, the Governor and VP sitting right in front.**

**The kids shouted excitedly when they saw Trixie playing to an enthralled audience.**

"**Awntie Twig Cee! Auntie Trixie!"**

"**Shh…shh.. kids we want to hear what they are saying."**

**The announcer came on as the footage was still showing behind her.**

"**After the piano recital, it was known that the Assistant Director of FBI LA branch came incognito to the function, and everything went on quietly to get the VP and Governor out of the ballroom. Then shots were heard and the rest of the guests were ushered out by the FBI and Security personnel."**

**Scenes of guests being ushered out of the ball while some gun shots were heard in the background. It was an orderly dispersal, and the camera flashed towards where gunfire was heard but a hand shot out to cover the view.**

**The next scenes were outside the hotel. Guests were being escorted out, and the scene changed again this time, Matthew shouted.**

"**Look there's Aunt Meg." **

**All of them looked at the scene where Megan and two agents led the way for Don and David to escort the Governor out of the building, and soon David and Don came into the picture.**

"**There's Unca Don, and he's dropping to the ground with the other man and Unca David too. Someone's shooting at them….." Matthew gave a running commentary.**

"**We were told that the agents suffered slight injuries with the exception of the Governor who was shot in the chest and is recovering and another FBI agent whose condition is still unknown."**

"**Now for the foreign news, three bombs exploded in the Middle….war**

……"

**Trixie turned to Amita and said, "I thought the Governor was shot while wearing a Kevlar? I wonder why they said nothing about it."**

"**Because we gave them this news."**

**Everyone in the group turned to the newcomer.**

"**Megan! Aunt Meg!" came the voices.**

"**Hi there everyone. Now how are my handsome boys and little Michele?" Megan nodded her head to everyone and bent down to Michele's level.**

"**Am not little, am big girl now." Everyone laughed.**

"**Megan, how are you?"**

"**I'm alright, just a bit sore. How's Don? David said he's in surgery again? What happened?"**

**Trixie turned to Amita, and Amita said, "Go on, sit in the garden and talk. We'll be here. No, little miss, you let Auntie Trixie talk to Aunt Megan first." Amita grabbed her when she wanted to follow them out.**

**They came upon the garden full of sunshine, and Trixie pointed to a stone bench with just a bit of shade and they sat on it.**

**Trixie was glad for the warmth, and she stretched out her arms to embrace the warmth of the sunshine. "I remembered many years ago, I sat on a similar bench, and I met a scruffy handsome man sitting across from me." She smiled and then her face turned sad.**

**Megan smiled, "Are you alright Trixie?"**

"**I'm alright. I'm just worried about Don. He's been shot and now he's in surgery for who knows what . Even Dr. Chandra was unable to tell us what happened. He was in pain and had a temperature early this morning."**

"**You know he's in good hands, don't you? And…and Don's a fighter.' Megan just didn't know how to assure Trixie as she didn't know what happened.**

"**Thanks Megan, I don't dare show it in front of daddy Alan. Mita knows I am very worried. I wish he never went there. Oh dear I'm sorry Megan."**

"**No problem Trixie, yeah Don shouldn't have been there but then, he was there, and we were ready for them. The situation could be worse if Don hadn't been there to warn us about the attack. We almost had the Governor out, but he was betrayed by his own bodyguard."**

"**That's why the FBI gave them the false news? Bill was alright, wasn't he? I didn't even go to see him. I heard he was hospitalized here, but I was so concerned about Don." Trixie said, and Megan reached out and caught her hand.**

"**Don't worry, Governor is alright, just a bit bruised. About Don..,,maybe I shouldn't be telling you this."**

"**It's alright Megan, we did see the video of the shooting just before you came."**

"**Is that so? Did you see Don protecting Bill?"**

"**Yes, you all were protecting Bill. You came out first. You could have been easily shot and then David protected Don and Bill with his body."**

"**Yes, but before we all came out, Don saved Bill by jumping the bodyguard who had Bill in a stranglehold and a gun on his body. That's how Don got shot in the chest, but he went on ignoring the pain in his chest. We didn't know at first because it was a silencer. But I thought I heard it go off, and I saw that there was no blood on Don, and he said he was alright." Megan stopped to let Trixie digest what she had told her.**

"**Oh dear, the poor dear, he does take his job seriously."**

"**Yes, very seriously." Megan said looking intently at Trixie.**

**Trixie looked at Megan, started smiling and then laughed a bit and soon Megan joined in and they both sobered up.**

"**I do hope Adrian can find out what's wrong with Don. The poor dear was in such pain."**

"**Yes, he will. I am curious he's still practicing here. He was supposed to go back to Chennai to open his clinic, the last time we all met in Charlie's house for your farewell party." Megan said.**

"**Such a long time ago, things changed, and he came back, and its lucky now that he's looking after Don. What a coincidence."**

"**OK Trixie, I have to go now. Since Don is still in surgery, I'll come back in the evening. We are investigating the attack at the Hotel. Don's Boss has given us the job. I'm getting David's team to help in this too." Megan stood up.**

"**Take care of yourself, and tell Don, if he's awake, that I have to interview him as soon as possible."**

"**Yes, will do. Thanks for everything, Megan."**

**They hugged and Megan went off. Trixie walked back to the cafeteria and presently, Sarah came to look for Trixie.**

**She muttered something to Trixie, and Trixie asked her something, and she looked at the group of people behind her, and she nodded and went off.**

**Trixie turned to her family and said, "Don is back in his room. Dr. Chandra said that Don had an infection and slight internal bleeding, that's why he had the fever. Dr. Chandra is hopeful that it will clear by tomorrow."**

"**I'm going back to see Don, kids if you want to see Uncle, Nurse said you can come in quietly and only for a while, alright?"**

"**Yes Auntie Trixie." Matthew said.**

"**Come along then, follow me."**

**All of them followed Trixie to Don's room. **

**Trixie opened the door to Don's room quietly, but she was surprised to see an empty bed. She turned, about to go to the nurses' station, Sarah came running up to her.**

"**Mrs. Eppes, I'm sorry, I had no chance to tell you that your husband was moved to a new room. I came here, and he was already moved. I had the attendant take your bag to the new room, which is one floor up, room 108, second door to the right after the stairs."**

"**Why was Don sent to another room? Anything I should know?" Trixie was scared that Don needed special nursing.**

"**No, no, it's just that the room that was initially for Mr. Eppes is now available. It had better facility and an extra bed for you if you want to stay overnight with your husband. It was taken up earlier on."**

"**Oh, thank you Sarah."**

**Sarah left, and Trixie once again led her family to Don's new room.**

**She opened the door quietly, and her heart lifted when she saw that Dr. Chandra was with Don, and Don was awake.**

**She forgot everyone else and walked quickly to Don's bed, and she bent down and kissed her husband's lips.**

"**Oh darling, you're awake! How are you feeling?"**

**Don whispered something that Trixie could not hear; she bent down again and put her ear near his mouth.**

"**Not so good…" he whispered.**

"**Well, Adrian is here, and he will make you better, won't you Adrian?"**

"**Yes, of course, oh well in due course not so soon, young man err…Don. You were shot, and of course, that will take time for all the wounds to heal. Lucky you were not shot in the vital places..."**

"**Yes, thank you Adrian, my family wants to see Don. Are you still checking him? Shall we wait outside?" **

"**No, no, you all should see him. He's going to be sleepy again soon. I was surprised that he woke up. He's anxious to see his pretty wife, I should think so." Dr. Chandra smiled at Trixie who was holding Don's hand.**

"**Ok, Don, you rest well after your family sees you. Sleep and your body will get better soon. I will see you again tonight."**

"**Thanks Adrian." Don whispered.**

"**Uncle Don!" Michele came forward, and she pulled at Trixie's clothes to get her attention.**

"**OK, alright." Trixie knew what she wanted. She bent a bit and carried Michele near to Don's head.**

**Michele dipped forward and kissed Don's scruffy cheek.**

"**Unca Don, you nope shavee!" she quickly put her hand to her lips,**

" **pokee Michy like Papa pokee,pokee!"**

**Don smiled at her.**

**There was some laughter behind her, and Amita came to take her away. "Uncle Don is sick, he cannot get up to shave now."**

"**Dowl..dowl..mummieeee." Amita let her down and she trotted up to Don and said, "Unca Don, sick sick..Michy read storee Unca Don badder?"**

**Don tried to put out his hand but could not, and he looked at Trixie for help. Trixie sat on the chair and put Michele on her lap.**

"**Michele darling girl, you are very sweet, Uncle Don appreciate and love you very much. But now he's sick, and he needs to sleep, you go home with mama and you can come and see Unca Don when Uncle Don goes home. OK?"**

"**Michy wanna stay..wanna wit Awtie Twig look apter Unca Don."**

"**Oh dear, I'm sorry Trixie. She's making a nuisance of herself."**

"**No, no, Mita, she's adorable. She wants to look after Don. We need to explain to her why she cannot stay, it's OK. Don, the boys want to say hello. I'll take Michele out and explain to her, alright. The parents are here too and Mita. Charlie will come later. They will just say hello and go off." Trixie kissed him and carried Michele out before she made a fuss.**

"**Mita, I'll be outside with her for a while, then you come and get her, alright?"**

"**Thanks, sorry."**

**Trixie shook her head and went out with Michele.**

"**Boys, now you can come and say hello to Uncle Don." Amita brought her boys forward.**

**After five minutes, Amita came out with the boys, and she took Michele from Trixie.  
**

"**Thanks Trixie. The parents are staying for a while, we'll wait for Charlie here, ah… here he comes."**

"**Papa, papa, Unca Don is sick!" Michele called out to her father.**

"**Shh…shhhh…Mish!" Michael told Michele, "Quiet, no noise, Unca Don is sick."**

"**Oh hi, sorry am I late. Had a bit of explaining to do to the replacement. Hello there you monkeys, have you been disturbing Auntie Trixie?"**

"**No, no, they are all very good and this little miss wanted to stay to look after Unca Don, now isn't that sweet. I have competition." Trixie smiled.**

**Charlie handed the car keys to Amita, and he told the boys to look after their sister and listen to their mother while he stayed and looked after Uncle Don with Auntie Trixie.**

"**Charlie, there's no need for you to stay. Mita needs help with the kids."**

"**No, no, it's alright Trixie. I've called Mary to come and help for a few days."**

**Mary, a part time help was also an ex-nurse. She helped out with the Eppes household as and when needed by Amita. And as a nurse, she was an extra help for Alan when his arthritis got bad or when one of the children was sick.**

"**In that case, Charlie can you stay with Don while I go home and see Rick, then I'll come back. Daddy Alan might want to stay, and he doesn't want to go, let him. I'll be back soon, and he can go back with you. No, Mita, you need'nt come, Dad will send them home when he brings me back."**

"**Don't rush Trixie, you take your time with Rick. We'll be here for Don." Charlie said.**

**Alan wanted to stay and the rest slowly trouped out of the room while Don slept.**

**Tbc..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews & thanks to all who are following this story.**

**I like to take this opportunity to wish each and everyone of you.**

"**A Very Happy New Year!"**

**Don and Trixie, their story continued.**

R & R appreciated.

Story beta'd by friend Marilyn

**Chapter 7 - After All**

**Don finally showed improvement and slowly got better by the fifth day, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. On the sixth day, he was awake and aware of his surroundings.**

**Trixie's heart soared and the overwhelming heavy weight on her shoulders lifted. Don was Ok, getting better, no more delirium with high temperature, no more tossing about in the night.**

**She had been helping the nurses get Don's body temperature down to an acceptable level. He was in constant high fever, and Dr. Chandra said giving stronger antibiotics will only weaken his already weak body.**

**Day and night, they watched his temperature. When it spiked, they helped to get it down with cool cloths to his forehead and body, arms and legs.**

**Charlie helped in the night shift when Trixie took a break to go home to Rick.**

**Conny said that the bambino was restless. He was missing his momma and poppa. Even grandpa and grandma had trouble putting him to bed. **

**Trixie had decided to go back to him for two hours, thus leaving Charlie to look after Don for that period of time in the evenings.**

**ooooooooOOOooooooo**

**On the morning of the sixth day, Charlie came in with Matthew and Michael. Don was awake, and he put a finger to his lips and pointed to the bed next to him.**

**Trixie was sleeping in the next bed.**

"**She's tired. She stayed awake with me the whole night. I was unable to sleep last night," Don said.**

"**Unca Don, are going to be alright now?" Michael asked when he went near to Don's Bed.**

"**Yes, Unca Don, how are you?" Matthew chipped in. **

**Don looked at Charlie's two boys, and he smile weakly at them. Very soon, his Rick would stand alongside with them. Boys usually stuck together.**

'_**Yes, he and Trixie will try for a girl so that Michele won't be left out.' He kept staring at the boys who looked puzzled.**_

"**Don, Don…" Charlie called out.**

"**Hey, old man you're alright?" Charlie said louder and the boys giggled.**

"**Oh, yes boys, I am definitely getting there, alright I mean," Don said, and he tried to sit up. Charlie quickly went and pressed a button at the side of the bed near Don's head. The head of the bed started to pushed forward, bringing Don up a bit.**

"**Cool," Matthew said, and Michael asked, pointing to the button nearer to the end of the bed,"This button will push your legs up?"**

"**Yes, and don't touch." Charlie pulled him away from the button.**

"**Hey boys, are you two looking after your sister?"**

"**Yes but she's very nosy sometimes," Michael said.**

"**Hey, she's your sister. She just wanted to see your 'cool' toys." Charlie turned to Don and said, "Chantal bought them some transformer toys, and Michele got a new teddy bear. Little madam decided to play with her brothers' toys instead of her own. Our little men here had a fine time getting her to return the toys.'**

"**Hey, you must let her play a bit, try not to make her cry? You're her older brothers, especially you Matthew, you keep the peace in your family. Look after your younger brother and sister, you understand?"**

"**Yes, listen to Uncle Don, he looked after me when I was very young. The eldest takes care of the youngest, isn't that right? Don?"**

"**So I look after Michele, because I'm bigger than her?" Michael asked.**

"**You've got it wrong son, not bigger but older than her." Charlie said.**

"**You want anything to eat, besides that?" Charlie asked Don pointing to the bowl congealed with oatmeal and a cup of cold milk on the tray.**

"**Trixie got me a doughnut yesterday, but today she's sleeping. If you could get me one from the shop downstairs, where she gets them."**

"**I'll go and get the doughnuts for Uncle Don," Matthew said.**

"**You know where?"**

"**Yes, we've been to the shop with Mom two days ago. Can I have a doughnut too?"**

"**Yes, yes, go with Michael, and get a box. That should be enough for everyone. Here's the money, and don't go anywhere, just to the shop and back, right?" Charlie said and gave the money to Matthew.**

"**So, when are you getting out of here?"**

"**Maybe a few days' time, depending on .."**

"**Depending on whether he can get out of bed unaided and how the surgery sites are healing," Trixie interrupted.**

**Hi Good morning Charlie." Trixie got out of bed and went near to Don.**

"**Good morning, my dear." She kissed Don on the lips and then went near to Charlie and pecked his cheek.**

"**I'll go and wash up first before the doughnuts arrive." She smiled at them.**

"**We were too loud? Sorry we woke her up." Charlie said to Don.**

"**No, Charlie I was about to wake up. That's good advice for the kids, Don. Maybe we try for a girl, and Michele will have a little sister." Trixie said from behind the closed door of the bathroom.**

**Don looked at Charlie and raised his eyebrows at him, "That's Trixie for you. Speaking her mind."**

"**Good one too, so are you two trying to get another?"**

"**Not yet, Rick is still a baby, Charlie."**

"**Yes, but when Trixie is ready to give birth, Rick will be way over a year old."**

"**Trust you to do the math, Charlie. I have to be 100% before we can think of anything else."**

"**Daddy, daddy, we met Aunt Meg downstairs, and she's coming to see Uncle Don." Michael came rushing into the room.**

"**Aunty Trixie, good morning." Michael rushed to Trixie and hugged her.**

"**Hello Michael." Trixie hugged him.**

**Presently Matthew came in carrying a box, and Megan followed behind with two cups.**

**After all the greetings were exchanged, Megan turned to Trixie and said;**

"**I need to talk to Don now. We need to wrap up the case."**

**Trixie nodded, and she went up to Don, " Don are you ready to talk with Megan? We'll go to the cafeteria while you two talk."**

**Don nodded, and Trixie helped him sit up straight, and she turned to Megan,**

"**Can you please wait a little while."**

**Megan nodded, and she turned to talk to the boys.**

**Trixie went into the bathroom, took a towel, rinsed it and went back to Don.**

**She helped him wipe his face and neck and whispered to him, "Do you need the bathroom?"**

"**OK, better do it now, I do not know how long Megan will be." Don, with the help of Trixie, started to slide out of bed.**

**Matthew quickly went to his side, "Let me help you Uncle Don."**

"**Thanks Matt."**

**Trixie slowly undid his remaining IV line carefully and threw a jacket round Don's shoulder and with Matthew, they slowly moved towards the bathroom.**

**Matthew closed the door on Trixie and Don.**

**After twenty minutes, the door opened, and Matthew again went to help Don back to his bed with Trixie. This time Don had changed into loose track top and bottoms.**

"**No, Matthew, Uncle Don wants to sit on the big sofa there."**

**They helped him to the big single sofa, and Charlie took out a doughnut for Don and put it on the plate he found by his bedside table.**

"**Thanks Charlie."**

"**See you later, dear. Megan do you want coffee? I could bring you a cup."**

"**No thanks Trixie, just had my breakfast before I came. You all go ahead. I'll give Charlie a ring when I'm done with Don."**

**It was well over an hour before Megan finished with Don. She took down his statement for the record. She said they were already halfway there in solving the case.**

"**That's fast, Megan. You guys are good." Don commented.**

"**We had help from the Governor. It was he who had suspicions. He said his wife left him about a week ago, and he suspected that she went back to Las Vegas and to her 'very good' friend."**

**He found out that her friend was the owner of one of the casinos there. Very rich and very powerful."**

"**If he's that, why did she marry Bill?"**

"**That's what I asked, and Bill said the other man was married, and at that time, he was on the scene and like a fool, he fell for her."**

**Megan looked at Don and shrugged.**

"**Well, we had those terrorists that we caught and found out that all of them had rap sheets, some as long as your arm, minor thefts mostly."**

"**How on earth did they become terrorists?"**

"**They were keeping mum. They must have been warned not to talk. We tried threatening them with stiff sentences, and they are still not saying a word."**

"**Can you tie them to the 'powerful friend?'.**

"**You are thinking the same thing? But why would she or the powerful friend go after Bill?"**

**Don was rubbing his head, trying to concentrate.**

"**Are you alright Don? Do you need anything?" Megan saw that Don leaned back and closed his eyes.**

"**No it's alright, go ahead and continue."**

"**No, Don, I think I'll get back to you later. I've already got what I came for. You just concentrate and get better. I'll come back once we get this wrapped up, which I hope will be soon."**

"**Alright Megan thanks."**

"**Do you want me to call Trixie?"**

"**No, let them have their breakfast. I'll just rest here."**

"**You're sure?" Megan asked, and Don gave her a look which made her back off. "Ok, OK, you're the boss. I'll see you later. Get well soon."**

**After Megan went off, Don just leaned back and closed his eyes.**

**Last night:**

**Trixie, after serving Don with his evening meal of chicken soup with soft vegetables, cooked by Alan and brought in by Charlie and Amita, sat next to him along with Charlie and Amita, eating sandwiches bought by them.**

"**Hey you guys don't have to keep me company, go and have your dinner, take Trixie along. Go, dear, have a good meal with them."**

"**I have been eating, what about you, you needed to try to eat more Don and it's alright Don, Mita brought some very nice sandwiches, and we are all going to sit together here and have our dinner with you."**

"**Don't worry too much Trix. Don will soon have back his taste for food. He'll be asking for ribeye very soon." Charlie added with a smirk on his lips which earned him a slight slap on his arm.**

"**How's the chicken broth Don?" Trixie asked as she helped to put a bit more onto his bowl. She was glad that he was actually eating.**

"**Very tasty, just like what Dad used to make for us when we were sick, right Charlie?"**

"**Yes, and the kids are having the same with Dad. Mary helped to get it ready when we were leaving."**

"**You've got the recipe for it Amita? This is thicker than the usual broth, and you used pasta for this."**

"**Yes, sort of, Dad instructed, and I cooked. I'll write it down for you sometime," Amita said.**

"**Thanks Amita. Yes, I did cook a light chicken soup for him yesterday when I got home while Charlie was here, but I can't get him to eat it. He just had a few mouthfuls. I am glad that you've brought this. Now he has no excuse not to eat because Dad made it."**

"**Eat, Don. Your wife has spoken."**

**They all knew that Don still didn't have the appetite to eat anything. Doctor Chandra had already told them to get him to eat as much as possible. Soft diets for the first few days after he had recovered from his bout of infection.**

**Finally, Don managed to finish the bowl, and Trixie was very pleased. Don had lost so much weight. He needed to eat to gain back what he had lost. She wondered if she could get Don out of the hospital and to go somewhere quiet so he could recuperate. Scratch that, neither Don nor herself would want to leave Ricky out.**

"**Ok guys, we need to get back to our brood, don't want dad to be tearing out whatever hair he has."**

"**Thanks Mita, Charlie for bringing the food." She then whispered, "It's good to see Don finish the whole bowl. I'm worried. His appetite's still not good."**

**Amita whispered back,"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's getting there, he has you," loudly she said. "You're most welcome. Charlie will bring the food tomorrow. I'm taking the kids to Matthew's classmate's birthday party in the afternoon, so I don't think I could rush back in time."**

"**Oh please Mita, don't worry, thanks Charlie. Anyway, I will talk to Adrian and see when Don can be discharged. Don wanted to go home yesterday."**

**Amita smiled, "That's Don for you. Am so glad that he's up and about. That's good. It'll be definitely be a plus sign for Don, going home I mean." Amita winked at Trixie.**

**Later in the night, Trixie helped Don with his nightly ritual and finally back to bed. Sarah came in to do the nightly check, and she smiled and nodded to Trixie. **

**Trixie went out after her. "Sarah, can I talk to you please?"**

"**Yes, Mrs. Eppes? Anything?"**

"**Is Adrian er.. Dr. Chandra around the hospital? I would like to talk to him."**

"**No, he just went off duty, but he will be back around 6am tomorrow morning. Anything?"**

"**I would like to ask him if Don could be discharged this week, like tomorrow or the day after. "**

"**I'll let him know. I should think so, for Mr. Eppes is much better, and if he has proper home care, there shouldn't be any problem."**

"**Oh, yes, he will have proper home care. We have a friend who's doing part time nursing. I can get her for Don."**

"**That's alright. I'll speak with Adrian when I see him." Sarah smiled and went away.**

**Trixie turned back happily to the room.**

**She had taken to reading to Don while he tried to sleep. The sleepless nights were gone once Trixie started reading to him.**

"**Are we ready for chapter ten?"**

"**Let's not read tonight, come here beside me, and we'll talk." Don said patting to the place beside him on the bed.**

"**Why? Don't you want to know what happened at the zoo?"**

**When Trixie said she will read to him and had asked him what books he wanted, Don had requested one of Gerald Durrell's books.**

"**No, you can tell me what happened later. Now I just want to have you by my side."**

**Without any words spoken, Trixie climbed into bed, careful not to pull his IV line. She cuddled next to him.**

"**I miss you." Don said and Trixie cuddled closer and turned her face to him, and they had a long kiss that went on and on.**

"**I wish I could," he said.**

"**I wish you could too, but we can wait, I want you 100%," she said and smiled in the semi darkness; no more words were spoken, they just held each other.**

**After sometime, Trixie spoke, "Don.."**

"**Umm…"**

"**What were you dreaming about when you had those bad dreams?"**

"**You."**

"**Me? And why was it a bad dream?"**

"**No, at first it was happy dream, then it turned bad and I was so afraid for you. In both times, there were shootings, and you were somehow in it. No, not that you were shot, but you were in both scenes when the shootings started. I ran towards you and then it ended there.''**

"**Oh so that's why your heart rate went crazy. Oh Don…" Trixie held him tighter.**

"**Why do you think you dream of the shootings? It could be other things like, well…I won't say it but why shootings, is it because you were shot?"**

"**Maybe and maybe because it is my line of work, even though I'm no longer a field agent. At that moment when the gunmen appeared, I felt the greatest fear that…that.. you would be caught in the shooting. Thank goodness, it ended just like that, the shooting never started."**

"**I don't want to be in that type of situation, and I certainly don't want you in field work." Trixie said.**

**They talked for quite some time and at one time, the nurse opened the door and saw them whispering softly, she left quietly.**

"**Don?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you want another child?"**

"**Yes and you?"**

"**Yes, I would love to have a girl now that we have Rick."**

"**I was thinking along that line too. I thought a girl would be nice, and Michele would have a little sister to play with."**

"**Umm… that's nice, Don?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Go to sleep. I want you to get better now."**

"**Me too."**

**It was very early in the morning that Trixie crept back to the bed next to Don's to continue her sleep.**

_**Back to present**_**……**

"**Ok any of you boys want some milk or any drink to go with the doughnuts?"**

"**Milk please Aunty." Matthew said.**

"**What about you Michael?"**

"**Milk please." Michael said.**

"**Hey, let me get the drinks." Charlie offered, but Trixie told him to look for a table. The cafeteria was crowded with hospital staff having their breakfast.**

**Charlie found a table, and presently, Trixie came back with Michael and the drinks.**

"**How's Don doing?"**

"**He's getting better, thank goodness and I will talk to Adrian to get an early discharge. Daddy and I talked about taking Don somewhere for him to recuperate."**

"**That's a good idea," Charlie said nodding his head.**

"**Grandma!" Michael, the observant one, shouted.**

"**Ricky is also here!"**

**Trixie quickly stood up, and she saw her mother and Conchita who was carrying an empty baby basket, but she couldn't see Rick.**

**She smiled for Rick was being carried by Sarah and other staff were following behind.**

**Sarah came near and handed Ricky who was leaning towards his mother, to Trixie.**

**She said, "Mrs. Eppes I hope you don't mind. I saw your mother carrying him towards your husband's room, and I stopped her. I told her that you were here and I requested that I carry him. Oh such an adorable little darling. What's his name?"**

"**Thank you Sarah. Ricky meet Aunty Sarah who is looking after your daddy." Trixie said holding Rick up.**

**The other staff who were nearby saw and smiled at Rick. He was the crowd puller, and others who were bold enough came round to play with him.**

**Rick was happy to have so many people smiling and cooing at him. He started gurgling and kicking his legs.**

"**See the bambino, so happy in momma's arms and so many aunties here." Conny said.**

"**Mom, you brought him here? It's not allowed."**

"**Mrs. Eppes, we can bend the rules a bit, just let him in for a while to see his dad, then he has to go. It's not good, you know what I mean." Sarah said.**

"**Thank you Sarah, definitely, I'll let him stay ten minutes with his dad."**

**Don was asleep on the sofa when Trixie came back with Charlie and the boys. **

**Chantal and Conny followed behind.**

"**Don…Don… look who's here?" Trixe nudged him awake.**

**Don woke up groggily and suddenly felt something soft on his face. He opened his eyes, and his heart was filled with a sudden pleasure.**

**Charlie smiled when he saw the way Don's face lit up. His eyes said it all, it was crinkly at the side and full of life, and he uttered a soft exclamation and Ricky saw his dad, he started to lean towards him, kicking his legs.**

**Charlie left him to his baby, turned and told his boys to pull up chairs for Chantal and Conny.**

**Don was happily nuzzling his little boy and whispering to him, "Little fella, daddy misses you very much you know that or not?"**

"**Yes, he misses you too, see his little legs kicking, he's happy to see you Don."**

**Trixie said sitting by his side.**

**She was not sure that Don had the strength to hold Rick, but she saw that Don had leaned back to the sofa so that Rick was resting on his chest. It was a bad idea for she saw Don wince when Rick started kicking.**

**She slowly took Rick back from him and sat him on her lap so that Don could have easy reach. "Careful Don, your chest wounds are still tender. Ricky,no,no, Papa cannot carry you yet. Ok, Ok don't kick. I'll let you have papa.**

"**See how your son misses you. Careful Don, I'll lay him on your chest, you don't carry him, let him just lie on your chest. Shall I put a pillow there?"**

"**No pillow, just put him here." Don pointed to his good shoulder.**

**Once Trixie put Rick on his father's shoulder, he laid his head down and kept still. Don stroke his curly top and kissed his forehead.**

**Charlie saw and wished he had a camera. It was such a sweet picture of the three of them.**

**Chantal and Conny sat and admired the scene. Chantal said, "Trix, you should take some pictures of Don and Rick. You look at him, so content sleeping on his father's shoulder.**

"**Yes, Don always has that effect on Rick. Ricky just loves to be carried by his father, and as soon as he's in Don's arms, he will either be very quiet or he will fall asleep, not a wriggly worm when Conny and I carry him. Correct?"**

"**Yes Trixie little bambino misses his papa very much, and the first few days he was fretting for his papa." Conny told Trixie.**

"**OK I told Sarah, Ricky can stay for a while only. It's time to take him home. So glad you brought him mummy. See how they missed each other?"**

**All eyes were on the sleeping father and son.**

"**OK sleepy head, Don…. Don…, Ricky needs to go now, hospital rules."**

"**Umm… OK you take him, don't wake him. Bye little fella, daddy will see you at home soon." Don kissed his head and let Trixie carry him.**

**Trixie turned to Charlie. "I'll see them out." Charlie nodded.**

**After the boys had hugged their grandmother and Conny, Trixie went out with him carrying Ricky.**

**They passed the nurse's station, and Mook and three other nurses came up.**

"**Mrs. Eppes, can we see him please. The girls came back from the cafeteria and said your son is mucho mucho cute," one of the nurses said.**

"**Thank you. Hey, he must had heard that, see he's awake. Ricky darling more aunties for you." Trixie held with his face facing the nurses.**

**Mook took his hand, "Oh you cute little fella, look at his curls."**

**After a while, "Thank you Mrs. Eppes, you'd better go now, hospital is not too good for little babies."**

"**Thanks, we are going now. I'm seeing them off, and I'll be back. Is Adrian here?"**

"**Yes, Adrian will speak to you when he checks in er.. 20 minutes time. He's with another patient now." Mook said.**

"**Thank you Mook. See you in a while." **

**Trixie led her mother and Conny towards the entrance of the hospital.**

"**Hey here's daddy, you didn't say he was coming?"**

"**Well all the excitement because little Rick was here, Iforgot to say that your dad was coming to pick us. I didn't drive. Your dad went to see someone about some restaurant ."**

"**Daddy buying or selling?"**

"**Am not sure, why don't you ask him." Chantal said.**

"**No, not now, later. Hi Daddy." Trixie said when Matthew came near to them.**

**After a while, all of them left, and Trixie walked back to Don's room. It was agreed that Ricky needed to be home for his nap, and Matthew said he would come back to see Don.**

"**Don't worry about it daddy, it's OK don't make another trip. I am going to see Adrian to get an early discharge for Don since the infection has cleared. His temperature is holding, and it's good. So Don might be discharged tomorrow."**

"**Let me know, I'll come and do all the paperwork. You don't have to worry."**

"**Thanks daddy. See you all bye mom, Conny."**

**Trixie bent down to kiss Ricky who was asleep in his baby basket carried by Conny.**

**Charlie and the boys left after a while, and Trixie told Charlie that Don might be discharged by tomorrow and said she would let them know after she had seen Dr. Chandra.**

**Don was finally released from the hospital on the eighth day, Dr. Chandra was very strict. He wanted Don monitored for another two days to ensure that his wounds were healing properly and also that Don would be able to take in solids without puking. He also stressed that Don needed to come into the hospital twice a week for the cleaning, checking and dressing of the wounds.**

**Trixie assured him that they have gotten the services of an ex-nurse to do that for Don.**

**Matthew had all the forms prepared in advance and in appreciation that they took good care of Don, he donated a huge sum to their new wing for the children much to the pleasure of the Hospital Director who was also a friend of his.**

**The day before Don was discharged, his staff came to see him in groups.**

**They were earlier told not to visit as per request of Trixie via May, Don's secretary.**

"**Hello, are we disturbing?" **

"**Oh hi May, no, no, come in please."**

"** is the AD well enough to receive some visitors now? His staff wanted to come and see him before he leaves the hospital."**

"**Trixie, call me Trixie, May, thank you, Don's much better and he's being discharged tomorrow."**

"**Come in." Trixie opened the door for some of Don's staff. Most of them were known to her. They were led by May, and they went near Don who was sitting on the sofa. He knew about his staff coming for May had called in earlier.**

**There were five of them, and they sat round and chatted with Don while May talked quietly with Trixie.**

"**Trixie, here's the letter for Don's official leave of absence. His boss gave him one month to recuperate."**

"**That's very generous of him." Trixie was pleased.**

"**Well, between both of us, I think he felt guilty that he got Don in this situation." May smiled as she whispered to Trixie.**

**Trixie had liked May the first time she set her eyes on her. She was quite tall, slim and very pretty. But behind that cheery face, she had some great sadness in her eyes.**

**Trixie knew that she took very good care of Don, very protective too like a mother hen when she wasn't much older than Trixie.**

**When Trixie got to know May better, she joked about her mother-hen protectiveness of Don, and May said her loyalty was towards her Boss.**

**May had told Trixie that Don had got her out of the 'typing pool' and promoted her to be his secretary when he could get any of the other available secretaries, and she left it like that with no further explanation.**

**Trixie was curious and had asked Don that question, why did he pick a junior typist to be his secretary.**

**Don told Trixie that he knew May's husband. He used to be in LAPD and working under Lt. Walker.**

**He didn't know that he was married for he was very young. During the few times the FBI worked together with LAPD, he was there and he got to know him.**

**Very nice young man and willing to work hard, and Gary said that he had potential. Even Colby and David seemed to like this young LAPD officer.**

**After a few times Officer Joey Collins finally let on that his wife May was a junior typist in the FBI office where they worked. Said they planned to get a house first then a baby in that order.**

**But things weren't meant to be. Jamie was killed in a gang fight. LAPD was called to the scene, and Jamie and another officer were shot down. Jamie died instantly while the other officer lived.**

**At the funeral service for LAPD Officer Joey Collins, the church was packed to the rim by LAPD and other precinct personnel who knew and liked Joey. Don was surprised that a third of the crowd came from their FBI office. Though May was a junior typist, she was very well liked by her colleagues and Superior.**

**Don said he had talked briefly to May after the funeral, and he saw that she was pregnant then.**

**After a month, Don heard from Colby that May had lost the baby she was carrying. Such a sad thing, first to lose a husband and then their baby.**

**Don heard that she had turned down two promotions, and Trixie asked how he managed to get her to become his secretary.**

**Don just told her one thing, that he was glad that they both admired the same man and the rest was history.**

**May became Don invaluable secretary and friend. **

"**Are you going somewhere? "Oh no, no don't tell me, much better I don't know." **

**Trixie laughed and said, "I don't know yet and we have not discussed it."**

**May nodded, and they talked about trifle matters and soon all of them left after wishing Don a speedy recovery.**

**After a while Megan came with Larry and then David came with his wife, Jess, almost at the same time.**

**After all the greetings, Megan and David talked to Don.**

**Trixie knew they wanted to discuss office matters. She said she would have some coffee with Larry and Jess in the cafeteria for a while.**

"**Thanks dear."**

"**What dear, how about us?"**

"**OK, Ok thank you Jess dear and Larry dear. See you all in a little while."**

**They all went out laughing.**

**Then the three of them became serious, and David said, "Glad you are getting out tomorrow. Stay too long, you might get comfortable and not want to leave."**

"**Yea, I wanted to leave three days ago, and Adrian refused to sign the release papers. Everyone agreed ……."**

"**Except you!" Megan laughed.**

"**So what happened, who was behind the attack?"**

"**At this moment, an arrest warrant is being served to Sophie and her Las Vegas Casino owner boyfriend. She was behind all this."**

"**Very clever of her, how did she manage it?"**

"**Her very rich boyfriend."**

"**Kill off husband, blame it on a terrorist attack, she gets off scott free and gets Bill's money."**

**It was well known that Bill came from an old wealthy family background. He had inheritance from his father's father as well as his own father. **

**David told Don that Sophie had connections with an ex-military man who was discharged on suspicions of arms stealing.**

**She knew him earlier, he was one of her many boyfriends in Las Vegas.**

**She got him to gather his old gang and hired them to hit the Governor's ball and kill the Governor. These 'terrorists' said they were all paid in advance.**

**Just do what they were told.**

"**Just like that?" Don was surprised that the Governor's wife would go to such lengths.**

"**Oh yea, Whitelaw was Sophie's lover too, got it from his housekeeper. She had suspicions but dare not say anything."**

"**That meant?"**

"**Whitelaw was a trump card in case anything went wrong?" Megan said.**

"**Don, how did you know?"**

"**Chief called me in and told me about some rumors that the Governor's ball would be hit. We didn't know when and where it would start so I took the precaution to get the VP and Governor out as soon as Trixie had finished."**

**Megan and David nodded understanding it all.**

"**Lucky it was after the performance."**

"**Yes, Megan, very lucky." **

"**Ok Don, that's all we have to report and after we have Sophie and her LA boyfriend, the case will be closed. All those involved are already in jail.**

**Pity the other bodyguard died."**

"**The Governor did say they will make good for his family." David added.**

"**That's good." Don nodded.**

"**Have you seen him?"**

"**Yes, he came the other day and told me that he was already thinking of divorcing his wife. Pity he didn't think of that earlier on."**

"**Don!"**

"**Yea, why hang on when you know that she's seeing another man behind your back? Is that all?"**

"**Yes Don, that's all, and I think it's time we go and let you rest. Don't want a relapse, else you can't get out."**

"**No way. Am definitely tired of this place. Thanks guys, See you in a week or so, I think."**

**Megan and David looked at each other, and Don was surprised, "What?"**

"**You don't know? Didn't May come in just now?"**

"**Yea, she and the guys left and then you all came."**

"**Oh…." Megan **

"**Shall we tell him David?" Megan turned and asked.**

"**Tell me what? Com'on guys." Don pleaded.**

"**Well, Chief gave you one month's leave." Megan said and waited for Don's reaction.**

"**Um hm, that's great news." **

**That made David and Megan laugh, and David held out his hand and Megan dug in her pants and gave him ten dollars.**

"**You bet on my reaction?"**

"**Megan, you should know, you're the profiler."**

"**Yes, I said you'll be disappointed that you got one month only, I said you'd be happier to get more than a month. I did profile you. You are now family man, you'd be happy to be away from office now more than ever. Not the old Don ' he-who-sleeps-in-office' that we once knew.'**

"**Oh Megan! That's not true. I don't really sleep in the office. I got there very early!" Don protested half heartedly.**

**Three of them started laughing.**

"**That was very generous of the Chief, still." Don nodded, hoping silently that he was not feeling guilty that he was shot in the attack.**

**Later, Trixie came back with Larry and Jess.**

**Goodbyes were said, "Take care Don and have a nice recuperative leave." Jess said and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Bye Don, take care of him Trixie," and softly she said, "Make most of it, one whole month."**

"**Thanks Megan, I sure will, and thank you all for coming. We'll get together again once Don's up and running."**

**They all laughed and went out the door.**

"**There, that's the lot, early night for you my dear man and we get out tomorrow."**

**Tbc..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don and Trixie, their story continued.**

_(Starting with Trixie, then Don and this is the third part, each story could be read on their own.)_

(A/N: I have no claim to Numb3rs but only using the characters to spin a yarn of my own. It's all purely for enjoyment and to see what we can spin around them and with them. Trixie is my character and she belongs to Don. Enjoy!)

R & R appreciated.

**Story beta'd by friend Marilyn**

**Chapter Eight - Recuperation**

After Don was out for about a week, Bill came to see him at Matthew's place.

"How nice Bill, just in time for tea, come Don's relaxing in the patio."

"How's he doing?"

"He's getting on fine, Conchita is spoiling him. She's trying her best to fatten him up."

"Is she successful?"

"Judge for yourself. Here's Don."

"Don't get up, Don. How are you now?"

"Getting there Bill, not up to running yet, can crawl as fast as my little Rick."

Little Rick is currently learning to crawl and when Trixie was not around, Don was the designated Crawler Learner Instructor. He would be on fours teaching some tactics to Rick.

"That correct, Ricky thinks that his father is playing with him and he loves it , but actually that's all the running on fours that Don can do."

Bill was laughing away with Trixie. Presently, Conchita came in with a tray laden with cups, saucers and a big plate of huge slices of cakes.

Bill quickly stood up and took the tray from her.

"Oh thank you Senor Bill. You all wait while my tea gets settled in the pot then I bring it out."

"Thanks Conny. What cake is it today?"

"Medeira cake, Trixie. You help Don and Senor Bill with the cakes, yes?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Tea and cakes in the afternoon, nice." Bill said.

"Yes, Conny has been piling me with cakes lately, I wonder why. Not that I'm complaining, but too much, I might get fatter than before."

"Fat hopes in that." Trixie tilted her nose at Don.

"Well you needed some boosting Don, you are looking a trifle thin, and where's your little race partner?"

Trixie laughed and said he's been kidnapped by his aunty Amita.

"Really?"

"No, actually mom and dad were going to take the kids to the zoo, and Charlie suggested that they leave Rick with Amita and Daddy Alan until they come back.

Daddy Alan wanted to see Ricky but his arthritis was acting up lately so he was unable to travel. It was a good arrangement all round."

"Chantal and Matthew are lucky to have so many grandchildren, and are you going to give them more?"

"Well we might."

Bill nodded and was suddenly quiet, and Trixie gave Don the eye.

"Hey Bill, you came here for a reason?"

"Oh sorry, nearly forgot what I've come here for. OK, Don I came here to really thank you for saving my life…"

"Bill, Bill, stop. How many times do you have to thank me. It's my job and I'm sorry that you got hurt, and sorry that we didn't suspect anyone on your side would hurt you."

"No, no Don. It's my fault. I should have seen it coming. I knew she was seeing somebody for sometime but I was too stubborn. I thought I could win her back, I was stupid and right in front of my nose, I didn't want to believe it."

"So sorry Bill, I knew you loved Sophie very much but."

"Yes, Trixie I was so infatuated with her. Oh well lesson learned, never take a pretty face for granted, except the happily married ones."

"No, Bill, you'll find someone eventually."

"Maybe or maybe not. Well, OK let's not talk about that. I'm here to invite you and Trixie and family if you wanted to, to take a resting sailing boat trip with me.

I am going alone, and some company would be enjoyable and pleasurable. How about it?"

"Your 'My Queen'?"

"Yes, she been docked for almost a year. I've been there once or twice to see that she's still there." Bill laughed.

"Hold it Bill. I don't want to go sailing, thank you very much. Not much strength for it."

"I knew you'd say that, here's the picture of 'My Queen." She can take more than twenty persons, and I can get an experienced crew in a very short notice. How about it?"

Trixie and Don were looking at the three pictures that Bill brought.

"Wow, that's a ship, not a boat, Bill. Hey Don, let's go, this is a cruise not sailing." Trixie was enthusiastic. She was thinking some sea air would be beneficial for Don.

"Let me think about it, thank you very much Bill."

"Ok, that's great, just let me know when, and I'll get it all ready for us, call your family if you want to, no problem."

Soon Conny came with the pot of tea and the three of them relaxed with small talk. Soon Bill left, and Don said that he would let him know his decision the next day.

Don had a talk with Charlie about the 'boat trip', and it was not a convenient time for his family. Schooling for the kids and Amita had a deadline on her book. Nothing would budge her, and he would not go without her, and he said Dad's arthritis was acting up a bit, and the sea air would not be good for him.

Trixie said that her mom and dad wouldn't be able to make it because they were ready to go and visit her uncle in Switzerland, and she first wanted to go along for Don's recuperation, but she thought such a long flight was not good for Don, but this sea air thing would be most beneficial.

"If that's the case, then we'll go and take Conny along to help look after Rick."

"That would be nice. Don?"

"Um?"

"Are you sure you want to go and not just because I asked you to?"

"No, my dear, I really wanted to go."

"OK, we'll go then, how about this weekend then?"

It was agreed that they would go for about a week as suggested by Bill.

Later, Conny came in to say that Mary had arrived, and Don and Trixie went back inside.

Mary, the nurse/help of Charlie and Amita's, had been coming to look after Don in cleaning and dressings of his surgical sites. Trixie left them alone and went in search of Conny to check the menu for dinner.

Later, with a cup of tea for Mary, they chatted a bit, and Mary said it was all clear for Don, no more dressings, and the wounds sites healed nicely.

Trixie thanked her and gave her an envelope. "Thank you Mary, very much appreciated. So it's all clear for Don, but no heavy activities for another week?"

"Yes, his cuts are healed but still something might go wrong, say like if he had swung a bat or hammered some nails. It was lucky that his shoulder didn't need therapy, but he still cannot lift you. Ricky darling, yes, but um mm not you yet."

"Oh Mary!" Trixie laughed, "Why would I let Don lift me!"

"OK, for now just leave it, beginning next week, let him do some gentle exercises to bring his stomach and arm muscles back to shape, alright?"

"Oh yes, we knew about the exercises, given a booklet on it from Dr. Chandra."

"That's right, go by that book, Don will be alright. Oh dear, I do miss that funny doc."

They laughed all the way to Mary's car, and Trixie waved her off.

That night while in bed, Don turned to Trixie and said, "Will it be alright with you if I invite May to join us? I thought of giving her some time off and take her with us on this trip."

"Oh course Don, it's bad that none of the family could join us, but if you want to call anyone else, it would be very nice. Do you want me to call her or shall you?"

"You would be better, you can use your persuasion powers to get her to come along."

"Yes sir bossman."

"Cheeky! Come here."

No words were spoken, and they had a very satisfying night.

The day came when Chantal and Matthew sent Don, Trixie, Conny and Rick to the habour where the boat "My Queen" was docked.

Matthew carried their bags down, and he said they won't be going up the yacht, and told Don to send their regards to Bill. After all the kisses and goodbyes, they went off.

Bill was wearing a captain uniform, and his five crew members lined the deck.

"Welcome aboard "My Queen" Don, Trixie. Welcome, come on up."

"Bill? You are driving this boat? You are the captain?" Don asked, and Bill laughed.

Two of the crew came down and carried their four suitcases aboard and presently a taxi came to stop nearby and a girl in cargo pants and a bright teeshirt came up carrying a suitcase.

She came stopped by Don and family, "Hello Don Trixie ,Conny. And hello little fella." May played with little Rick who was wriggling his legs.

"May, just in time. Come, and meet the captain of the ship."

May looked up and was suddenly shy, but she stuck out her hand, "Good morning, how are you?"

May had talked and met the Governor a few times when he came to see Don.

"Hello Miss Minoy, how are you?"

"I'm fine and raring to go, Sir."

"That's my girl, come on up everyone but once you're up there, it's all first names basis. I'll introduce you to my crew.

"Hey you stragglers, come on up, chat later." Bill called out.

As soon as they were up on deck, one of his crew came round with drinks.

Bill introduced them to the actual Captain of 'My Queen' Tom Bell.

Soon they were off, and Tom gave them the guided tour and got one of his crew to show them all to their rooms.

They were having a whale of a time, Don relaxing on the deck, Trixie, May and with Rick between them swimming in the small pool on the deck.

Sometimes Bill joined them and sometimes he sat with Don, and Don noticed that Bill had become very chatty with May.

He told Trixie. Trixie had a niggling suspicion that Don had planned this. Getting May to come. She said nothing but whispered in his ear, "I think your plan is working."

Don looked surprised and said, "What plan?"

"Don…….."

"OK, Ok, it was just a hope that they will take to each other. They are both single. Well, Bill will be, soon as his divorce is through."

"You sneaky man. I do love you very much." Trixie sealed what she said with a kiss.

"Hey! Not in front of the children." Bill laughed as he carried Rick to his parents.

"Hey what happened to the nannies?" May had taken to Conny and they both had been looking after Rick who was enjoying the attention of Aunty May too.

"May said it's time Conny took to the pool, they are both swimming, so I offered to take junior from them."

"Thanks Bill, so little tiger come here to daddy." Trixie took him from Bill and sat him on Don's lap. Rick at once cuddled up to his daddy and laid contently on his stomach.

"You see that? He's very comfortable with his dad, he's just nuzzled up and sleep contently there." Trixie told Bill who was looking at the kid, envying Don and Trixie who were blessed with a beautiful child.

"My kid!" Don smiled at both of them.

It was a very pleasant trip for them all but little did they know that danger was lurking round the corner.

Tbc..


	9. Chapter 9

**Don and Trixie, their story continued.**

_(Starting with Trixie, then Don and this is the third part, each story could be read on their own.)_

(A/N: I have no claim to Numb3rs but only using the characters to spin a yarn of my own. It's all purely for enjoyment and to see what we can spin around them and with them. Trixie is my character and she belongs to Don. Enjoy!)

R & R appreciated.

**Story beta'd by friend Marilyn**

**Chapter 9 – The Danger**

After four days out in the sea, Tom told Bill that they needed to go onshore to get more fresh supplies for they were staying another three days. They did not get too much because the freshness will not stay that long especially for vegetables.

Once they were docked, Bill asked Don if they wanted to go sightseeing as there was a quaint Tourist Town a few miles down.

Trixie wanted to go but Don was not too keen.

So in the end, Bill stayed back with Don while Trixie took Rick along with Conny and May to follow two of the crew assigned to take them around, while another assigned to get the supplies.

There were Bill and Don and three more crew members on board the ship.

"So Bill, I've seen you looking at May a few times, are you interested in her?" Don laughed.

"Well….she's a pretty lady, OK, I take back what I've said earlier, I'm all for a pretty face.

I find her attractive and she's very smart too. I find talking to her is very interesting."

"Oh and she's single too." Don added.

Don told him what had happened to her husband and Bill said he had briefly seen the news. He was not the Governor then.

There were suddenly some gunshots in the air and Don and Bill quickly got up to see what was happening.

They saw that there were some men shooting in the air and searching for something.

They were getting the attention from the docked ships and boats nearby. Almost everyone who was on board came out to look and to see what was happening. Some starting pulling anchors to get away.

Some just stared at the group of men, there were some men who came up holding some sort of weapon in their hands.

Bill's crew came out prepared and Don was surprise that the two crew including the captain came out with guns in their hands.

"Come on Don, let's get inside!" one of the crew pulled at his arm while another literally push Bill inside.

Don was puzzled and he looked at Bill.

"Come Don."

They both quickly went round the corner and got in.

"Don, these boys may be the crew of this ship but actual fact they are my personal bodyguards."

"You think something is happening?"

"No, Don but my bodyguards may think something is happening. They are taking precaution after that attack. This may be nothing."

"Right, but it would be safer to take precaution." Don nodded.

"What are they doing?" Bill asked Tom.

"Bill, I think they are looking for this ship. Do you want me to get out of the docks?"

"Can you? maybe you should and we could get out in the open seas."

Don and Bill looked through the window and saw some five men walking up and down, holding machine guns in their hands.

There were docked in a place where there were many boats, Tom was smart to place their yacht next to some big ones, much bigger than 'My Queen'

Don got alarmed.

"No! If they were watching this ship, then they would have seen Trixie leaving this ship with the rest of the crew. I need to get to them." Don was suddenly scared and the word 'hostage situation' came to his mind.

"No, Don I think you'd be safer here."

"I don't want to be safer when my kid and wife are out there."

"Look here Don, you can trust my men, here I get Tom to call Sam and you can talk to Trixie."

Don nodded and Bill called out the instructions to Tom on the phone. Presently Tom came into the room and handed a cell to Bill.

Bill listened and presently spoke into it with the speaker on, "Sam are the ladies and kid alright?"

"Yes Sir, they are looking at some of the things in the shop. Do you want me to take them away? I heard from Tom that you might be having some trouble."

"Yes, put Mrs. Eppes on and keep an eye on them. No, no get all of them to a restaurant and sit down and wait. Mrs. Eppes now."

Don took the cell from Bill and spoke to Trixie, he was anxious to know that they were alright and then an idea came to him.

He asked Trixie, " Trix, do you have anything prepared for Rick?"

"You mean his feed and change of clothes? Yes, I think we would be out for more than an hour or two, I have brought extra both feed and clothes."

"OK, that's good, maybe you need to be out there for a little bit longer. Take care of our son and look out for each other and please stay together and listen to Sam's instructions."

"Don, you are frightening me, what's happening?"

"Not sure yet, but you take care. If need to, I'll get Sam to get you all home, don't come back to the ship. Now go with Sam. Love you."

Meanwhile Tom was maneuvering the ship out of the docks and the five people turned to look.

When the ship was in plain sight, the name could be seen and the men saw it and started running towards the ship.

They started to shoot at 'My Queen."

The five men started to run parallel with 'My Queen' shooting at random.

"They are getting away!" someone shouted.

The other crew member returned fire, Don saw that one of the men on the ground fell, but the rest were still trying to get to the ship by running alongside.

It was no use for they were well away from the docks.

What they didn't know was that the people on ground were waiting for them to make a move and once they did, then the people on the sea would know at once which ship they were on.

Three persons furtively climbed up and made their way to the front of the ship.

Tom saw them and shouted to warn Bill but he was quickly overcome.

The running engines drown out the shout from Tom but Don realized something was wrong when the engine suddenly stopped.

"Bill, quickly go up and stay hidden." Don said and pushed Bill towards the door.

Bill's ship has a designated hidden room, where they can hide and not be found.

"Don, what about you? Please come with me, the boys will deal with this." Bill pleaded.

"No, Bill. You know where to hide. Go and if there's a chance swim away, take that. We are not too far off dry land. GO! GO!"

"Ignatius, you and Beer help Don, right?"

They nodded and pushed Bill towards the door.

"Here." Ignatius pushed a gun towards Don.

They slowly made their way up, Don was glad that Bill got away.

They turned the corner and came face to face with two of the intruders, Don fire off a shot and they ducked out of sight.

Don turned and a shot rang out and he flinched in pain, ducked and ran out of sight not before he gave a return shot.

The next shot, Beer gave a surprised yelp.

"You OK?" Don asked.

"Yea, yea go, go, just a scrape."

They began playing hide and seek with the three intruders.

Don signaled Beer to hide while he lured the other two to him.

Don shook the side door and waited.

He suddenly shot out, "Hold it! I give up!"

The two intruders came out with their gun hand stretched out, one of them shouted,

"You, come here."

Beer, suddenly showed his face and shot at them while Don ducked, rolled and fired at the second intruder.

Ignatius held the third intruder by his neck and called out, "You better surrender, I have your man."

They heard a splash and saw one of the men had jumped overboard, leaving his two compatriots behind.

Don wanted to follow but was pulled back by Beer, "Hey where do you think you're going?"

Don smiled and pointed to the escaping intruder, "follow him?"

Beer shook his head and pull Don's arm to make him follow him back inside .

Meanwhile Tom came out the help with the captured intruders.

"Sorry, I was knocked out by one of these idiots."

Ignatius and Beer tied up the two intruders and pushed them down to sit on the chairs.

"What do you want, who are you after?"

They stared at Ignatius and said nothing.

"Let me get at them, my head's still hurting from the blow." Tom said and made a move towards them.

Beer held him back and Ignatius raised the fist to show that he wanted to hit them.

"No, no that's too easy. We have them trussed up like turkeys ,hooked them up and dunked them into the ocean. Let them be baits for the sharks. Just make sure we cut them a bit, sharks smell the blood , then we see if they open their mouths first or the sharks." Beer said gleefully.

"You cannot do that!" one of them protested and they looked at Don, "You're FBI, you cannot let them do that."

Don looked at them and asked, "How do you know I'm FBI? Who are you after?"

They both kept quiet and Don shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't hear anything and I certainly didn't hear what was going on.

I'm going to get myself a beer, feeling thirsty all of a sudden. Let me know when the deed is done" he said to play along.

Beer and Tom went out and came back presently with some ropes and two strong wicked looking hooks.

"No! No!" one of them started to wriggle about.

Tom started to wrap the rope round one of them, the other starting talking nevously.

"OK, OK, I tell you."

"Shutup Young!" the other who was being tied shouted to his partner.

"No, Pete, it's not worth our lives, tell them what they wanted to know."

Pete looked resigned and said nothing, Tom stopped and looked at Young

"So? What's the story?"

"We were supposed get you all pinned down and then wait for the ladies to get back."

Don, who was standing outside got alarmed and waited to hear more.

"Then what?"

"Hijack the boat, that's all we know."

"OK that's enough, Tom can you lock these two up."

Beer and Ignatius dragged the two intruders namely Pete and Young up to the feet and pushed them into the storeroom.

"Enjoy the darkness and repent." Beer said and locked the door.

"What do we do now?" Tom asked Don.

"You know where Bill is? OK, go and get him. We are going ashore, look for the ladies and get the hell out of here, not before we report to the local authorities and I want to talk to my people first."

"Alright, Ig, you go and get the Governor and Don you follow me. Beer you have the guard."

All three went their ways, Don followed Tom up to the bridge where Tom showed him a transmitter and how to get the line to talk.

Tom then started the engines and Don started to dial David's number.

"Sinclair here."

"David, it's me." Don started to say when David interrupted him,"Don, aren't you on the ship?"

"Yes David, still is, listen, we were attacked just a little while ago……." Don related the incident to David and when he had finished, David gave him some news.

"Maybe this is connected, Sophie's boyfriend escaped from the lockup."

"So, you are telling me that this incident is related to his escape?"

"Could be. You want us to come and get you"

"No, we are sailing home after we get the ladies back on board."

"Ladies? Trixie went offshore?"

"Yes, with Rick and also Conny and May. They have two bodyguards with them and luckily we are not too far away from LA. I'll give you a call in case we need your help."

Don got off the phone with David and he asked Tom to connect him with Sam.

After a while Bill came in and Don told him what David had said and Bill was frowning and asked Don, "You think this attack had something to do with Sophie's boyfriend?"

"Sorry Bill, I think it is probably connected. They are out to get you, more so because we caught them. One more charge against them. We got two of his goons."

"We must get the girls back as soon as possible."Bill said.

"Yes, was about to get Tom to connect me with Sam."

After some while and carefully laid out instructions to Sam, Don got ready to go with Beer.

They had planned that Sam get the ladies to the nearest police station and wait for them. Sam said he knew that area well and he knew that there was a xxprecint near that vincinity.

Don said he knew the Chief there. Don told them the approximate time they will be there.

Soon Don and Beer was on the way to meet Sam and girls.

After an hour, they were at the steps of the xxprecinct police station house.

Beer asked at the counter for the Chief Langely.

Trixie had briefly met the Chief on one of the official functions of Don's.

Sam explained the situation to him and they were taken to one of the rooms to wait.

The chief instructed that tea and coffee were send up to them.

They waited while Don had a word with the Chief and he said that they had two felons they wanted to hand over to them.

The chief said he will sent two cars to fetch them back and at the same time take the two men out of his hand.

Don signed a police report and got Beer to sign on behalf of Bill.

After that, Don and Beer went back to the room to get their people.

Don hugged and kissed Trixie and then told the rest of them that they will have the police to escort them back to the ship.

Rick was clamoring for his father's attention and Don took him from Conny.

"Hi little fella, you miss daddy?"

Rick just cuddle up to his dad and laid his head on Don's shoulder.

The rest of the people smiled and they went out to the waiting police cars.

Sam and Guy (the other crew/bodyguard) were to escort the ladies, Conny and May in one car while Beer sat in front with the police driver in another car with Don , Trixie and Rick sitting at the back.

Soon they were nearing the ship, suddenly gun shots were heard.

Sam and Guy were on the alert and told the police driver to shoot off in another direction.

"Step on it! Quick!" Sam shouted.

The driver made a quick U-turn and shot off, passing the second police car.

One gunman jumped in front was knocked down, they continued on without stopping.

The other police car were no so lucky, three men jumped them and starting shooting at them.

Beer ducked as the bullets struck and broke the glass on the window at his side.

He quickly drew out his gun, but jerked as a bullet found its way to his arm.

Don instantly threw his body and spread his hands to gather Trixie and Rick, who was now crying because of the loud gun shots, to him as close as possible.

The shots went wild inside the car, Beer even though he was shot, managed to shoot one of the attackers closest to the car.

The driver grunted and slumped over the wheel, thus running the car into a wall.

Don grunted as two bullets hit his body, he tightened his hold on Trixie and Rick.

Soon as it started which seemed a long time was only a mere five minutes barrage.

Gunshots were heard, rapid fire, then silence.

The only sounds heard was Ricky's crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don and Trixie, their story continued.**

_(Starting with Trixie, then Don and this is the third part, each story could be read on their own.)_

(A/N: I have no claim to Numb3rs but only using the characters to spin a yarn of my own. It's all purely for enjoyment and to see what we can spin around them and with them. Trixie is my character and she belongs to Don. Enjoy!)

R & R appreciated.

**Story beta'd by friend Marilyn**

**A/N2: This is the ending chapter. Much thanks for all who are following this story. Your presence is much appreciated. Thanks to my regular reviewers, you know who you are. Terima kasih, Thank you, see you all at my next story.**

**Chapter 10 - Close to home**

**Earlier when Don called David in the FBI office,**

"**Sinclair here."**

"**David, it's me."**

"**Don, aren't you on the ship?" David asked puzzled that Don should call him while on vacation.**

**After Don's call, David made his way to the Director's office and requested his permission to be on Don's case.**

**Since the Governor was involved, the approved and told David to get them all back to safety.**

**David then told Megan about it and Megan said that she was unable to spare anyone for then were all bogged down on some urgent cases.**

"**So sorry David, unable to lend a hand."**

**Megan was apologetic.**

"**No problem, I get Chin's team."**

"**Right, and keep me in the loop? I would like to know that they are alright?"**

"**Yep, will do."**

**David called up his team and some people from Chin's team and started the journey towards Don's location.**

**Back at the dock…**

**Shouts of "All Clear!" were heard.**

**Ignatius, Tom, Sam and Guy were running towards them. They had shot the attackers and most of them were writhing on the ground with the exception of the one nearest the police car. He was shot dead by Beer.**

**Half an hour before…**

**Back at the ship, Bill was walking backwards and forwards waiting for Don and rest of the gang to come back.**

"**Why are they so long?" he asked Tom.**

**Tom stood by just in case Bill wanted to get off the ship. He was advised not to but to stay onboard and wait.**

"**Beer did say it was a rather long way off." Tom replied.**

"**Bill come with me, we'll see better on top."**

**They both climbed to the top deck and after a short while, they saw a policecar in sight and further down another.**

**Suddenly three men ran out and started shooting at the first car. The first car swerved around and managed to know down one of the shooters. It went straight back to where it can from thus passing the second car.**

"**They are in trouble, Sir can you please go back to the secure room, I am going to help them."**

**Bill nodded and they both went down. Tom saw that Bill had locked himself inside and he ran to look for a gun.**

**He went to the gun cupboard and saw that the only gun around was Bill's rifle. He took some more ****bullets and ran off shouting for Ignatius.**

**They saw the shooters aiming for the second police car and another two came out from the hiding. **

**Tom and Ignatius starting shooting at them. The shooters realized more people coming hid behind some barrels. The barrage continued and Sam and Guy came running to help.**

**The two tried to run away but was shot down and the other two saw their comrade fell, tried to run but was soon down on the ground.**

**The bodyguards spread out to see that the shooters, they kicked their guns away.**

**By this time police sirens were heard.**

**Meanwhile on the crashed police car.**

"**Don?" Beer turned round to them.**

**Don didn't answer but he was slowly getting out of the car, he helped Trixie who was holding the still crying Rick out.**

**Don staggered and clutched to Trixie.**

**Trixie looked in horror, blood was flowing down Don's arm and the hand that clutched at Trixie was saturated with blood that flowed onto Trixie's arm.**

"**Don!" she held on to him with one hand while the other clutching Rick tightly to her.**

**Rick cried all the louder for his mother was suddenly clutching very tightly. He protested with louder wails.**

**Don looked at Trixie and with half closed eyes, 'sorry……' he whispered and fell limply to the ground.**

**Trixie, now with tears flowing from her eyes, looked around and cried out,**

"**Help, somebody help."**

**Beer came round, he was helping the police driver out of the car and was placing him on the ground. He was about to get to Don when he heard Trixie's cries for help.**

"**Hey guys, some help." Beer called out to his comrades who were standing around the fallen shooters.**

**Noises surrounded her and she didn't know who was beside her. **

**By this time, May and Conny and the policeman were running towards the scene. The policeman had held the two ladies back, didn't want them to follow Guy and Sam seconds earlier but the ladies were adamant and wanted to get to Trixie and Don.**

**Someone was beside her, it was May, she looked at her with gratefulness as she took Rick from her.**

**Beer had already seen to Don and he was covering him with his jacket, Trixie was on the ground holding his head.**

**Conny came behind and took Rick from May, while May helped Trixie who was holding on to Don, now in a semi conscious state.**

"**Please hold on Darling, hold on, help is here.**

**You have to hold on, hold on." Trixie kept on whispering as she held on to Don's head and kissing him on his forehead.**

**Everything happened in a blur, the ambulance came, the paramedics came and took Don away.**

**Trixie wanted to go with them, but Beer and Sam held her back.**

**Don was in a bad shape and needed to be rushed to the hospital immediately.**

**After getting from the paramedics the name of the hospital, Sam said he will drive her there.**

**Soon another ambulance came, the paramedics saw to Beer and the injured Police Driver, they were both sent on to the hospital.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't know Beer was injured too." Trixie said to Sam.**

"**Were you all hurt? Anyone?" Trixie suddenly remembered, "Rick!, where is Rick?"**

"**Here, here, Trixie, bambino is here."**

**Conny came up with Rick.**

**Conny was consoling a wailing Rick and she and May moved a distance away, so that the noises will not further frighten Rick.**

**Trixie looked around, police were everywhere and she saw Bill and two other men running towards her.**

"**Trixie!"**

"**Oh Bill." She started crying as Bill came up and hugged her, "He was bleeding so much…"**

"**Come, come let's all get out of here, Sam, you take charge?" Bill turned to Sam.**

"**Yes sir, we will take care of things here, the police have all arrived. Oh great! Sir, the FBI's here too."**

**They all turned and saw three FBI vans coming towards them.**

**David took in the scene and his heart skipped a beat, Trixie was in tears, 'Oh no, not again' he thought.**

"**David!" Trixie was afresh with tears.**

**David looked over her head at Bill and he tilted his head and whispered 'Don?'**

**Bill nodded and said, "He was shot along with one of my people and the police driver. They were ambushed, that's all I know." **

"**I want to go and see Don." Trixie said.**

"**Right, let's get all of you out of here. There's still danger yet, since your…ehh.. the boyfriend's still at large."**

**After a flurry of instructions given by David to his people and Bill giving last minute instructions to Sam , they were finally on the way to the hospital. David took Trixie and Conny with Rick sleeping all the way to the hospital.**

**Bill suggested that he and May go in another FBI van with two agents escorting Bill.**

**David instructed that they keep close to Bill, for he may still be in danger.**

**Bill was alarmed and he turned to May, "May, I am not sure that you should come with me now that David's warning about danger."**

**May just shook her head and followed Bill.**

**At the hospital waiting room, Bill suggested that Conny with Rick and May stay in the nearby hotel while he waited with Trixie and David.**

**Bill turned to Trixie,"Trixie, I'm so sorry for all these to happen."**

"**Bill, none of these are your doing, you don't have to apologise, Don wouldn't want that."**

"**If I didn't persuade you all to come on this trip, nothing would have happened." Bill was very apologetic.  
**

"**No, Bill, we all had a fine time, this thing just happened, so I don't or we all don't want you to feel guilty."**

**Trixie looked at Conny and May who both had nodded their heads.**

"**Thank you all, now maybe we all should go to the hotel next door to clean up and wait for news?"**

"**No, Bill thank you, maybe Conny and May should go, I will wait here for any news of Don."**

"**No,we will all wait here together." May said.**

"**David, how did FBI come to know about this attack?" Bill asked.**

"**Don talked to me before he went to fetch his family? I requested for some backup to come here, so that you have FBI protection. **

**I should have arrived sooner but you know the downtown traffic at this hour, even our sirens cannot helped much until we had gone passed."**

"**Thank you, we were attacked earlier on and didn't think they would hit us twice in a short period of time."**

**Trixie gasped.**

"**That's why Don sent us to the Police precinct."**

"**Yes, that should be the safest place ." David agreed.**

"**Bill, may I have a word with you." **

**Bill nodded and he and David excused themselves and went out.**

**Trixie sat down and absentmindedly took Rick from Conny. She looked at him sleeping peacefully, she rubbed at his cheeks, slight visiblility of recent tears on his cheeks, she herself started tearing.**

"**Daddy protected us darling, protected us so that we were safe from the bullets."**

"**Is that how Don got shot?" May asked sitting next to her?**

"**Yes, when the shooting started, the front door window got shattered, Don was already covering us with his body. Rick was wailing with all the shootings, he's scared of very loud noises. I felt Don jerked. The bullets hit him, not once but twice, oh May."**

**Trixie was full of tears and May held on to her and she nodded to Conny, who came near to take the sleeping Rick from her.**

"**Oh! I have to tell the parents and ….and…Charlie…" she sobbed, "But I don't know what to tell them…"**

"**Let me find out first." May got up and went out. Conny took her place.**

**She was holding Rick, closed her eyes and started praying . She made the sign of a cross and Trixie whispered Amen together with her.**

"**Thank you Conny." whispered Trixie.**

**May came back presently, she said, "They are still operating on Don. One of the nurses who came out for more pints of blood, said it was touch and go for a while but assured me that it will be OK. I don't know what that meant, but I'm sure that word OK meant OK."**

"**Thanks May."**

**They sat for another thirty minutes and presently David and Bill came back.**

**David said, " Don's out of surgery, the doctor will come and tell you in a while."**

"**Thanks David. I..I need to tell the parents." **

"**Why don't I call them for you?" David offered.**

"**Thanks David."**

"**Good evening, I'm looking for family of Don Eppes?" A tall middleaged man of Hispanic descent came into the room.**

"**I'm Mrs. Eppes. How is my husband?" Trixie asked.**

"**Mrs. Eppes, yes, do we need to talk in private?"**

"**No, you can talk here, all family friends here."**

"**I'm Dr. Arturo, I operated on your husband.**

**He's now in Intensive Care, no, no, don't worry, he will make a complete recovery albeit any infection . He will be in intensive care for the night and tomorrow he will be transferred to a regular room.**

**My colleague Dr. Sandra will be monitoring him. "**

**The doctor went on to explain that one bullet had nicked an artery, thus for the blood lost and the other went in through his side and lodged quite near the lung which was also another dicey retrieval.**

"**I noticed the scars, was your husband involved in an accident?" Dr. Arturo asked.**

**David lifted his head at that question and said, "The hotel terrorists incident some weeks ago? AD Eppes was injured there."**

"**Oh, I see, your husband was one of those protecting the Governor?"**

**David nodded and pointed to Bill.**

"**Oh, sorry Governor, I didn't notice…"**

"**It's alright Dr. Arturo. I would like a very private room for Don when you transfer him out of Intensive Care."**

"**Yes, I let my staff know. Well, then I'll be off. Don't worry too much Mrs. Eppes, your husband will make a full recovery."**

**Trixie thanked Dr. Arturo and asked when they can go and see Don.**

"**Now, if you will ask the nurses' station for his room number, after you have seen him, I suggest that all of you go and get a good night's rest and come back tomorrow morning. Mr. Eppes will be out until the next morning. A Good day to you all." Dr. Arturo said and went out.**

"**Trixie, I will call your family now, do you want them to come now?"**

"**No, David, tell them to come tomorrow morning. Tell them Don is out of danger. Thanks a bunch, David." Trixie was tired and was sure she couldn't handle the calls to her parents, Alan or Charlie.**

**Presently Ignatius came up to Bill and whispered something to him. Bill nodded and turned to Trixie.**

"**I had Ignatius booked two rooms for you and the ladies. Your bags are in those two rooms, why don't you all go and have a rest there and come in again tomorrow."**

"**No, I will stay here, Conny you take Rick and May can go with you. Rest in the room, we'll see what happens tomorrow, if Daddy comes, I'll get him to sent you all home." Trixie said.**

**All the persuasion will not budged Trixie. She said if they don't let her stay in the Intensive Care , she will wait in the waiting room for Don to wake up.**

**In the end, the nurse brought a chair and a blanket for her to keep vigil at Don's bedside.**

**Trixie had the whole night to think, she saw Don and now she knew how much he loved his family and friends and will willingly give up his life for them. She knew that Don would not forgive himself if anything were to happen to her or to Rick. Don had protected them with his own body.**

**It was so unfair that Don was shot again, she knew she must do something.**

**The more she thought about it, the faster her tears flowed. She held on to Don's hand and put her head on the side of the bed, all thoughts begun to spin on her head, she knew what she must do.**

**It was early in the morning that Don woke and he felt his hand trapped under something soft.**

**He turned his head and saw his wife, his heart lifted. Trixie was alright. Rick? Where's Rick?**

**He calmed down, it must be early in the morning, surely Rick must be sleeping.**

**But still he was worried and he moved a bit and it woke Trixie up.**

"**Darling, oh Darling , you're awake." Trixie stood up and bend down to look at Don.**

**She held his face carefully and kissed him deeply.**

"**How are you feeling?"**

"**Not too bad, just a great soreness, not as bad as the last time." He replied softly, he looked around and there was only Trixie.**

"**That's good, you don't move, I'll get the nurse… what?" Trixie bend down again to hear what Don had to say.**

"**Oh, yes, Rick is alright, he's with Conny and May. Alright I'll sit here for a while."**

**Trixie sat down and they looked at each other. Don smiled and she smiled, everything was alright.**

**Don was moved to a special room and soon in the afternoon the family, that was Alan, Charlie, Amita and the kids came to see Don.**

**They had read the news about the attacks on the Governor and his friends in the morning papers, Trixie had called Alan bright and early just after Don woke and assured them that Don was going to be alright and that they needn't rush to the hospital. **

**Trixie then told them the best time to come would be in the afternoon, just after Don had settled into a regular room.**

"**Donny, are you trying to scare an old man to death? " Alan rebuked Don by hugging him carefully.**

"**This old bones cannot be traveling up and down too frequently."**

"**Sorry Dad, I'll try not to do it again."**

**That got the rest laughing.**

**It was a pleasant visit for all and Don once again wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible.**

**Matthew and Chantal called up from Switzerland and wanted to come back for Don but Trixie stopped them.**

"**No, daddy, it's alright, we do not want you to fly back. Don will be alright. I plan to get him out of the hospital in a day or two, so that he could recuperate at home, but I need you to do something for us." Trixie took her cell and whispered something to Charlie and went out of the room.**

**Don looked at Trixie, had he heard it right, he's getting out of the hospital?**

"**You are glad, Don." Charlie said, "you need not stay in the hospital, I bet Trixie had something planned for you."**

"**I hope so, I do not like to stay for another day longer."**

**Charlie stopped talking as Trixie whispered something to him and he nodded and she went out of the room.**

"**What was that all about?" Amita asked.**

**Don waited for he was curious too.**

"**Trixie said she wanted to make some arrangements and needed her father's help."**

"**Now, what is Trix girl up to. Oh hello, little fella where did you spring from." Alan was the first one to notice Conny carrying Rick inside the room.**

**The kids all went to Conny to play with Rick who was happy to see his cousins.**

"**Come away, kids, Unca Don wants to see Rick too." Amita said and she took Rick from Conny, she gave him a kiss and swung him a bit. She started to nuzzle him which made him very happy and started to gurgle.**

"**Hey Mita, Unca Don wants to see Rick." Charlie imitated his wife.**

"**Oh he's soooo cute, make more babies Don."**

**Charlie hor hor at Don who just smiled. He was happy with his family surrounding him.**

"**You want to hold him, can you?" Amita asked.**

"**Put him slowly on my chest, yes… that's it. Now Rick don't kick, now that's my baby." Amita had slowly put Rick on Don's chest, careful of his bandaged arm. The other bandages visible was at his right side, more towards his back, a big square held by tapes.**

**Conny handed a piece of baby cloth to Amita. Amita looked at Conny in surprise and Conny pointed towards Don.**

**Amita made an 'Oh' and she went near Don.**

"**Excuse me." She lifted Rick's head and placed the baby cloth on Don's chest and put down Rick's head.**

**The kids' eyes were following their mother's action.**

"**Oh so Rick won't drool on Uncle Don?" Michael asked.**

"**No, you dud, so that Uncle Don's hair don't tickle Rick."**

"**Hair tickle, tickle like dadeee." Michelle chipped in and ran to her dadee with her arms stretched out. "Dadee." **

**Charlie bent and picked up his little girl, "Oh you sweet dumpling."**

"**No doompling, Mich girl."**

**Everyone laughed but Michael chipped in,**

"**You are dumpling OK, eat more and you become a dumpling."**

"**No! no doompling. Dadee!"**

"**OK, no dumpling, Mich girl, daddy kiss kiss."**

**Charlie pecked Michele and then gave 'the look' to Michael that made him keep quiet.**

**Trixie came into the room, **

"**OK everyone, doctor is coming to see Don. We need vacate the room." **

"**Oh little fella, you need to go too." Trixie slowly took Rick away and Conny came to carry him but Amita beat her to it.**

"**Here, let Auntie Mita carry you."**

"**Oh dear, what's this? Charlie, I think Mita needs another baby." Trixie laughed at Amita rushing forward to carry Rick.**

"**No way, three's enough to handle. Maybe you two provide another one for her to play with." Charlie said as he saw everyone out of the room.**

"**What was that all about?" Don asked and Trixie knew what he was asking about.**

"**I told Daddy, it's time he pulled some strings for us at the hospital. He's the hospital's patron and he's done so much for the building fund. I told him I wanted you back at home and not in the hospital. **

**I told Doctor Arturo, I saw him just before he went on his rounds, he's the surgeon that operated on you, that you will be going home tomorrow.**

**He wanted you to stay on but I explained the situation to him and he agreed on conditions, but I told him that we will be having a resident doctor and nurses to take care of you."**

**Don looked at his wife and he knew that once Trixie made up her mind to do something, she will go straight ahead and do it. He smiled and let her continued.**

"**I know that you are glad to be going home and not staying in the hospital any longer." She looked at him and smiled, bent down and kissed him on the cheek and continued.**

"**That's what I suggested to daddy. He will talk to the director of LAGH and get the services of Dr. Chandra and two other nurses. They will take care of you and if need to stay in.**

**We have spare rooms.**

**Daddy will also get all the necessary equipment if needed.**

**Dr. Arturo will check you now to start the ball rolling. I hope daddy can get the clearance to get Dr. Chandra by tomorrow."**

**Don was very pleased and he knew his father in law would not spare any cost to do what Trixie wanted and he knew his FIL loves them very much.**

**The next day in the late afternoon, Don was sent back home to Matthew's house in an ambulance and was settled into the day room. There was only a hospital bed required, the rest of the things were brought in by Dr. Chandra and his nurse Sarah.**

**It was all settled, Dr. Chandra, his wife Mook and Sarah were on loan from the hospital to look after Don in Matthew's house. They kept a spare room for them just in case something happened to Don.**

**Don took a short time to recover, he was happy in his surroundings, his own place, his family around him.**

**Bill came round with May to visit a few times and Trixie hinted that romance was in the air for both of them.**

**David came up with the good news that based on what the attackers told them, they took the ship to the place to meet up with their 'boss'.**

**They placed FBI agents inside the ship and when the 'boss' got up the ship, he was captured with his people.**

**Case closed, David announced to Don.**

**During the days with Dr. Chandra in attendance, they had chatted, played chess and even card games when Mook or Sarah was with them. **

**Adrian confided to Don that this was the best assignment ever and he had to thank him.**

**He said he was more relaxed and had more time to spend with Mook for the past week.**

**He laughed and said he will be keeping his fingers crossed and that made Don smiled. **

**He then told Don that they will be leaving in a few days time. Don didn't need any nursing or doctoring anymore. He just needed to take care, not to do any strenuous exercises for another month. Take it slow and he will be good as new and time to make more babies with Trixie and Don laughed out loud.**

**That brought Trixie into the room. Don looked at her and thought that she was positively radiant and she was carrying Rick.**

**Adrian stood up and said, "I'm sorry to say that my days here in this place of luxury are numbered." **

"**Why? I am still in pain and I feel that I still need your service." Don played along.**

"**Well, in that case, another day or two we will stay for you my dear man. Ah ha, here come the misses and the little man. Can Unca Adrian carry you?" Adrian held out his hands to Rick who came to him willingly.**

**Rick was very familiar with Adrian, Sarah and Mook. He was happy with so many people to play with him.**

**They crawled around the floor with him, made him practice his step by step walking, playing squishy toys with him and Sarah and Mook got to bath him too.**

"**I take him out to the gardens?" Adrian asked Trixie who nodded.**

**They went out and Trixie sat with Don.**

"**Alright?"**

"**Yes, much much better. Adrian and gang will be leaving in a few days' time."**

"**Are you sure you're OK to let them go." Trixie asked.**

"**Yep, dear dear Trix, thanks to you and your dad, I'm very much better and I feel great. Still a bit weak but I feel great."**

"**Oh Don, I am so glad. Come on here."**

**Trixie pulled his head down and they kissed for a long time.**

"**I have something to tell you." Trixie whispered in his ear.**

**Don was beaming, he knew that's why she was glowing.**

**And so Adrian, Sarah and Mook left the Matthew's Mansion and promising to keep in touch.**

**Besides that Matthew had left a big bonus for all three of them much to their delight.**

**Matthew came back after four weeks in Switzerland, much earlier than their original plan to stay for two months.**

**Present……**

**A month after Don was shot the second time, Alan decided to have a thanksgiving party for Don. Rick's one year old birthday was coming up but Alan said let his grandparents celebrate that one for him.**

**He now wanted one for Don, to give thanks for Don's lucky escape.**

**They had invited almost everybody, even Bill's five strong crew/bodyguards.**

**Amita commented that next time Bill invited them sailing, she will make sure that she go with or without Charlie and that made Trixie and Megan laughed, and she added she will make sure to wear her sexiest two piece, which made them all whoop with laughter. **

**Larry was not too pleased to where this conversation was going, he asked "What's about men and abbs that interest you ladies?"**

**All three ladies laughed, "What's you three laughing about?" Millie asked as she came to join them at the barbeque stand.**

"**Oh no, not another." Larry walked away, muttering that he will look for Charlie.**

**Charlie, meanwhile was talking to an enthralled audience , the crew of 'MyQueen' /bodyguards of Bill.**

**They were Captain Tom Bell, Beer, Sam, Ignatius and Guy.**

**Charlie was talking about the probability of sea pirates along the west coast.**

**Larry found them near the Koi pond and joined in the conversation.**

**Don didn't see where he went but he knew that he will certainly look for Charlie. **

**Later while half asleep, he heard his father greeting Bill and May and telling them that he was out back on the porch.**

"**How's he feeling?" Bill asked Alan.**

"**Thank goodness, he's fine now, we are all so grateful that he was not badly hurt this time."**

"**I'm sorry, Alan that this had to happen."**

**Bill started to apologized but Alan stopped him and said, "Not your fault and please don't start apologizing."**

**Bill nodded and Alan told him, "Go through this door, he's just behind it. I think he's awake now, he was sleeping with Rick."**

"**On his chest?" Bill laughed.**

"**Yea, they are so bonded, father and son." Alan smiled.**

**Bill and May excused themselves and went out.**

"**Hello Don. Where's your sticky toffee?" Bill asked.**

"**Conny took him in for his afternoon nap."**

**May smiled and asked about Don and later excused herself.**

"**Amita and the ladies are by the Barbeque somewhere." Don raised his hand.**

"**It's OK Don, I see them." May said and she nodded to Bill and went towards the ladies.**

**Bill came nearer to Don and pulled a chair. **

"**So when are you going back to the office? May said the Director said anytime you feel like it."**

"**Hey, May's talking about me?" Don pretended to complain.**

"**Well sooner or later we'll be talking a lot about the Eppes family." Bill hinted.**

"**Oh that's great."**

"**Great that we will be talking about you and your family?"**

"**Oh… that too." And the both started laughing.**

"**Hey Don, since you are not going back to the office that soon, how about we really take a trip now that we know 'you know who' is in jail." Bill looked at Don.**

"**You're not serious!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**No thanks!"**

"**Why not?" Bill asked again.**

"**Thanks but really, really no thanks." Don said again.**

**Bill looked at him and saw that he was looking way across to where Trixie and the girls were, he looked closely at Trixie and he made a guess.**

"**Trixie's expecting."**

**Don looked at him and said nothing.**

"**No? So why not come sailing with me. You can take your whole family this time. We will have a jolly good time." Bill insisted.**

**He really wanted Don to have a good time this time.**

"**Come on this time, you'll be relaxed and have more time to make babies."**

**Don looked at him and started laughing.**

**Bill laughed with him, thinking that Don really wanted that.**

'**So you'll come?" Bill insisted.**

**Don laughed again.**

**The end.**

**December 2008**


End file.
